Who I am
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Hinata muda de cidade por causa da doença da mãe e acaba descobrindo que amar e ser amada não é algo fácil.É preciso ter coragem para viver e não apenas passar pela vida,mas a Hyuuga não está disposta a deixar que os outros escrevam sua história.
1. Prólogo

"_Together in all these memories_

_(Juntos em todas essas memórias)_

_I see your smille_

_(Eu vejo seu sorriso)_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_(Todas as memórias eu guardei tão bem)_

_Darling, you know I will love you 'til the end of time"_

_(Querido, você sabe que eu irei amá-lo até o fim dos tempos)._

Lá estava ela, andando sozinha pelas ruas da cidade.  
Já estava acostumada com a solidão desde pequena, mas naquele momento, particularmente aquilo doía. Porque ela sabia que _ele _não estaria por perto para fazê-la esquecer de tudo e apenas sorrir.

Lembrar-se dele ainda a fazia perder o fôlego com a dor, mas as memórias estavam dentro dela e nada disso poderia ser mudado.

Ela o amaria _para sempre_.

* * *

Hey carinhos!

Como vão vocês? Tudo firmeza por aqui?

Bom, essa é uma nova fic, da ficwritter que aqui vos fala. É um triângulo amoroso entre Neji, Hinata e Sasuke.

Vou mexer bastante com preconceitos e sentimentos aqui.

Espero que vocês gostem.


	2. See Who I am

_Ei, Mais um capitulo pra vocês.  
Para uma maior compreensão do que eu quis passar pra vocês, Escutem a musica  
"See Who I am" da banda Holandesa "Within Temptation"_

_Enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

_Is it true what they say?_

_(É verdade o que eles dizem?)_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_(Estamos muito cegos para encontrar um caminho?)_

_Fear of the unknown_

_(Medo do desconhecido)_

_Cloud our hearts today."_

_(Perturbando nossos corações hoje)_

Já fazia mais de uma hora que ela estava naquele trem, já estava ficando cansada e ainda faltavam mais de duas horas de viagem. O Trajeto de Tókio à Osaka era comprido em comparação ao de Osaka à Sakai, que era o novo _lar _de Hyuuga Hinata.

"_Ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso."_

A mãe de Hinata, Hyuuga Harumi, havia tido uma parada cardíaca há alguns meses, e a vida agitada de Tókio estava deixando-a estressada, então, o médico recomendou-as que se mudassem para uma cidade mais calma. A escolhida foi Sakai na província de Osaka. Não era exatamente uma _cidade pequena_, mas a irmã mais velha de Harumi, Hyuuga Aika, morava em uma fazenda ao redor da cidade, então acharam que seria uma boa idéia. Sem é claro pedir a opinião da filha de Harumi.

Hinata não era uma dessas garotas obcecadas pela aparência, era uma menina quieta e tímida por natureza. Possuía longos cabelos tingidos de azul, e belos olhos palidamente azuis que sempre estavam encobertos por uma grossa camada de delineador e sombra preta, assim como os belos lábios que também permaneciam escondidos sob uma camada de batom negro.

Quando ela conheceu Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino – seus melhores e únicos amigos – percebeu que havia mais em si mesma do que ela conhecia. Ela aprendeu a tocar violão com Shino e aprendeu a beber com Kiba, depois disso não demorou para os três formassem uma banda, que era a única coisa com que Hinata se importava. A garota tinha uma voz de mezzosoprano e era a vocalista da '_Tears of Inoccence'_, com Kiba e Shino na bateria e guitarra, respectivamente. Todavia, ela tivera que abandonar sua música para poder cuidar da saúde de sua mãe. Hinata não confessava, mas isso estava deixando-a deprimida.

"_Kiba-kun e Shino-kun vão me fazer muita falta, mas não tanto quanto a nossa música. A banda era a única razão pela qual e nunca enlouqueci. Não sei o que irá acontecer agora e não tenho certeza se eu quero descobrir."_

-x-

Quando Harumi e Hinata chegaram à Estação de Trem de Sakai encontraram um belo rapaz esperando por elas. Hinata deu uma olhada discreta e voltou a ignorar as coisas a sua volta, perdida em seus pensamentos.

_-E então Neji-kun, como vão as coisas na escola?_ – Hinata ouviu a mãe perguntar ao moço. Hyuuga Neji era o filho de Aika, portanto primo de Hinata. Assim como a garota, o pai de Neji havia morrido quando ele ainda era um bebe.

_-Estão indo muito bem, Harumi-sama, e a sua saúde?- _perguntou o rapaz com um olhar cauteloso enquanto as levava em direção ao carro.

_-Já tive tempos melhores, meu querido. Mas tenho fé que vou melhorar agora que estou aqui. – _Hinata revirou os olhos. Ela amava a mãe, mas essa coisa toda de fé e positividade a irritava.

_-E você Hinata-san, como está? – _ela ouviu o garoto lhe perguntar assim que entraram no carro. Hinata apenas o ignorou e ligou o iPod no volume máximo.

Passaram toda viagem até a fazenda em silêncio.

-x-

_-Harumi, Hinata-chan!_ – avistaram uma mulher com longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança vir correndo até eles, assim que pararam o carro – _Nee-chan, quanto tempo não nos vemos._ – dizia ela enquanto abraçava a irmã mais nova – _Hina-chan, como você cresceu!_ – continuou ela, agora apertando as mãos da garota, amigavelmente. _– Como foram de viagem?_ – perguntava à senhora enquanto as levava em direção a entrada da casa.

Hinata tentou ignorá-las, mas é extremamente difícil ignorar uma pessoa que fica te fazendo perguntas de cinco em cinco segundos.

-_Onde é meu quarto? Eu gostaria de tomar um banho e ir pra cama – _a mãe a olhava com uma cara de "essa não foi a educação que eu te dei, mocinha" e acrescentou – Onegai.

-_Neji-kun, mostre a Hina-chan onde é o banheiro e o quarto onde ela vai dormir. – _disse Aika sorrindo – _Tome um banho tranqüilo minha querida, Neji levará suas malas antes que você saia do banheiro. Tudo bem? – _a tia parecia feliz com a presença dela ali. Ela sentia que seria a única.

-_Certo – _respondeu Hinata simplesmente.

-x-

Quando saiu do banho, Hinata colocou uma calça de moletom cinza escura e uma babylook preta da banda de J-rock Nightmare. Como não iria mais sair do quarto nem se preocupou em passar maquiagem, apesar de que em seus olhos ainda existirem alguns vestígios de delineador.

Estavam no meio de Abril, e metade do semestre escolar. Ela não conhecia ninguém além de seu primo e sabia que não seria recebida com festa ou menos ainda seria chamada para a equipe de _cheerleaders_. Seria difícil para ela ficar em um lugar estranho, cheio de pessoas estranhas e sem nenhum _aliado _por perto, mas ela tinha que fazer isso. Ela era _forte. _O _suficiente _por sua mãe.

Ouviu batidas na porta, devia ser sua mãe.

_-Entre – _disse sem tirar os olhos do livro que tinha em mãos.

Neji adentrou ao quarto e a viu deitada na cama sem nenhuma – ou quase nenhuma – maquiagem, lendo um livro tranquilamente. Acompanhou o movimento do peito enquanto ela respirava. Sua prima era uma garota de estatura pequena, e tinha um corpo bem moldado. O moreno sentiu uma onde elétrica passar por todo seu corpo quando os olhos dela se ergueram para analisá-lo.

_-Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, Neji-san? – _perguntou Hinata ao perceber o olhar do primo sobre seu corpo. Não sabia por que, mas sentiu-se incomodada com aquilo.

_-Minha okaa-san pediu para que eu visse conversar com você. – _respondeu um pouco envergonhado por ter sido pego analisando o corpo da prima. Apesar de sua voz ter saído fria e controlada como sempre.

_-Conversar sobre o que, exatamente? – _perguntou a garota voltando o olhar para o livro.

_-As palavras dela foram: "Neji, vá até o quarto de sua prima e converse com ela. Faça com que ela se sinta em casa. Vocês se davam bem quando eram crianças, não deve ser tão difícil assim..." _– respondeu ele com uma voz um pouco indignada e bufou logo depois. Como se fosse um sacrifício estar ali.

-_Ok. Sua mãe quer que nós dois sejamos amiguinhos novamente? _– ela tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada - _E vamos conversar sobre o que? O preço do arroz? Ou quem sabe sobre sexo? – _Hinata tinha se levantado e estava quase encostando seu corpo no corpo do primo. – _Eu _não gosto _desse lugar e menos ainda de estar aqui. Só estou fazendo isso por que _minha mãe _precisa de mim. Nós dois, _Neji-kun, _não _precisamos_ ser amigos. – _respondeu ela olhando diretamente nos olhos do primo. – _Feche a porta quando sair. – _disse ela com voz que quem diz que a conversa terminou, enquanto se sentava na cama e pegava o livro novamente.

-x-

O que aquela garota estava pensando? Que era a rainha da Inglaterra? Neji estava deitado em sua cama enquanto se lembrava da maneira superior com que ela falou com ele. Só porque ela nasceu e viveu a maior parte da vida em _Tókio _e porque se vestia e se maquiava como uma _bruxa, _ela achava que podia falar daquele jeito com _Hyuuga Neji?_

_Ninguém_ falava com ele daquela maneira. _Ninguém._

Ele se lembrou de quando os dois eram crianças. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu e de como se sentira atraído por ela, tanto quanto uma criança de cinco anos poderia sentir-se. Eles haviam feito um juramento, entretanto ao que tudo indicava, Hinata tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. Neji não.

-x-

Era o primeiro dia de aula de Hinata na nova escola, ela acordara cedo naquela manhã, tomara um banho quente, se vestira como de costume: babylook preta do _Nightwish_, uma saia comprida preta com "meia arrastão" vermelha e sua bota de batalha preta. Pegou seu iPod e colocou _Nightwish_ para dar sorte.

Quando desceu para tomar café ela sentiu a surpresa e desaprovação na cozinha. Surpresa por parte da tia e desaprovação por parte da mãe. Não precisou nem adivinhar o que tinha de "errado": sua maneira de se vestir e a maquiagem. Percebeu Neji no canto a olhando de uma maneira estranha. Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

_-Hina, querida. Tome seu café da manhã e se arrume para ir pra escola. – _Harumi disse com um sorriso meio forçado. Hinata odiava quando isso acontecia, a mãe simplesmente não aceitava o jeito que ela _era _e _queria ser._

_-Já estou pronta okaa-san. – _respondeu enquanto pegava uma grande xícara de café puro e bebia de uma só vez. – _Como faço para chegar à escola? – _perguntou indo em direção a porta.

_-Você vai com o Neji, o ônibus escolar não passa por aqui. – _respondeu a tia, também forçando um sorriso. Ela não entendia porque todo mundo tinha que tentar ser simpático. Era óbvio que não estava funcionando. Ela não queria simpatia. Queria paz.

_-Claro que não – _murmurou ela e viu a mãe franzir o cenho – _Então _Nii-san_ , vamos ainda hoje? – _perguntou a garota com um sorriso irônico.

Já quando estavam saindo da fazenda, Neji tentou ser amigável.

"_Mas que droga. Hoje _não_ é o dia!" – _pensou ela enquanto tirava os fones de ouvido.

_-Então, você tem uma banda, ein. – _Ele disse. Mas que sutil.

_-Como diabos _você _soube _disso? – perguntou Hinata com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Neji notou que ela não demonstrava surpresa de uma forma comum. Apenas arqueava a sobrancelha levemente, assim como ele fazia.

_-Sua mãe me disse_ – respondeu ele – _Ela quer que nós sejamos amigos também. Escuta Hinata_ – ele interrompeu antes mesmo dela protestar – _Já sei que você não gosta de Sakai e que também não quer gostar, mas é preciso todo esse teatrinho?_

_-_Que _teatro? _– do que diabos aquela criatura estava falando?

_-Essas roupas, essa maquiagem, essas musicas bizarras que você ouve... – _respondeu ele como se fosse óbvio.

_-_Não é teatro. – Hinata respondeu com um tom meio histérico de frustração na voz. - _Você não sabe _nada _sobre mim. E não pense que só porque você é o-filho-todo-perfeito-e-nunca-faz-nada-errado que você vai ser meu_ amigo_, ok? Amizade é bem mais do que uma coisa que se faz para agradar alguém. Duvido que você saiba o que é uma amizade verdadeira. E para de ser, ou melhor, para de_ tentar ser_ simpático, ok? _Não_ está dando certo porque eu vejo bem a hipocrisia por detrás disso, ok? - _Ela respondeu irritada. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra falar com ela como se fosse seu pai, ou qualquer merda assim?

_-Ok, senhorita não-me-importo-com-nada-alem-de-mim. – _retrucou Neji – _Só acho que ninguém na escola vai querer andar com uma garota que se esconde atrás de roupas assim e que pinta o rosto de preto. Você parece uma bruxa._

_-Não ligo se ninguém vai querer andar comigo. Não me importo se pareço uma bruxa ou a puta que pariu. Eu _não preciso _de _amigos_ como os seus. Só por interesse. Prefiro conteúdo à aparência e estou feliz assim. – _respondeu ela colocando os fones novamente e aumentando o volume ao máximo. A conversa estava encerrada.

-x-

Quando chegaram à escola, Neji acompanhou Hinata até a secretaria para pegarem seus livros e o horário das aulas, depois o moreno foi falar com uns garotos com uniforme esportivo e Hinata deduziu serem os amigos de Neji, enquanto ela saiu à procura de onde teria sua primeira aula. O sinal bateu antes que ela pudesse encontrar a sala de Matemática, então quando finalmente a achou, todos estavam lá dentro e se viraram para vê-la entrar.

_-Posso ajudá-la senhorita...? – _perguntou o professor.

_-Hyuuga. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, é meu primeiro dia._

_-Sim, já estou sabendo – _respondeu ele_ – Está atrasada senhorita Hyuuga, então vai ter que se sentar... – _o professor se interrompeu para passar os olhos pela sala ao procurar um lugar vago. – _na frente do senhor Uchiha. – _ele apontou para um garoto sentado na ultima fileira do lado da janela, na ultima carteira.

_-Certo – _murmurou ela enquanto entregava ao professor o papel que a secretária havia lhe dado. E então se encaminhou para seu lugar.

Enquanto caminhava até o fundo da sala, Hinata ouvia sussurros, risinhos e criação de apelidos para a novata. Nada que ela já não tivesse ouvido antes.

Esse tal de Uchiha lhe parecia um dos garotos com quem ela já estava acostumada a lidar: lindo, popular, jogador principal de algum time da escola e extremamente nojento. Sentia-se enjoada em pensar que teria que agüentar isso por mais dois anos.

Em toda a primeira metade do dia foi a mesma coisa: todos aqueles descerebrados ficavam encarando-a, fazendo comentários e dando risinhos sarcásticos. A Hyuuga apenas os ignorava.

Na hora do almoço ela comprou apenas um refrigerante de cola – precisava de muita cafeína para agüentar a outra metade do dia – e foi para o jardim da escola, onde não havia ninguém, e sentou-se em baixo de uma grande árvore de cerejeira. Enquanto ouvia _Within Temptation _no iPod, escrevia algumas frases aleatórias em um caderno de capa preta. Estava tão distraída com a música e seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou, até que uma sombra tapou o pouco de sol que aquecia sua pele. Olhou pra cima e viu uma garota de curtos cabelos rosados, olhos verdes e roupa de _cheerleader. _Mesmo com o frio que estava fazendo ela usava aquelas roupas curtas. Hinata evitou uma careta de desagrado quando viu a garota se sentar ao seu lado.

"_O que diabos essa criatura está querendo aqui?"_

_-Olá, bruxinha – _disse sua visitante depois que puxou os fones dos ouvidos de Hinata. – _Fiquei sabendo que hoje é seu primeiro dia e vim dar-te as boas vindas _– falou ela com uma voz irritante e falsamente animada.

_-Foda-se! – _respondeu Hinata enquanto colocava os fones novamente e tentava ignorar aquela figura totalmente rosa e irritante.

_-Escuta aqui, garota. – _devolveu a outra enquanto puxava os fones com mais força – _Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e sou eu quem manda nessa escola. E você vai ficar bem longe do Sasuke-kun, está me ouvindo? – _perguntou sem ao menos dar tempo para a resposta. – _Ele é meu!_

_-Não dou à mínima se você manda aqui ou na casa do caralho. – _respondeu Hinata áspera – _Não sei quem é Sasuke, não estou interessada em descobrir e menos ainda se ele é seu ou da Lady Gaga, amor. – _virou-se para olhar dentro dos olhos da Haruno – _E você não me assusta nenhum pouco. – _ela respondeu com os olhos cheios de raiva, assustando a rosada. Levantou-se e começou a andar de volta para o prédio escolar, deixando Sakura com o queixo caído.

-x-

Na volta para casa Neji não tentou puxar assunto nem ser simpático e Hinata agradeceu. Ela estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal e muito irritada. O dia tinha sido mais insuportável do que um porre. Todos a encarando e fazendo comentários toscos e nada gentis. Era a única coisa que estava faltando para ela odiar, ainda mais, essa cidadezinha nojenta.

Assim que chegou em casa foi para o banho e logo depois para o quarto. Vestiu uma saia preta comprida e um corpete vinho com a bota de soldado. Pegou sua mochila, um sobretudo e desceu as escadas em direção a porta. Tentou sair sem ser vista, mas a mãe e a tia estavam na sala.

_-Onde está indo Hina? – _perguntou Harumi

_-Preciso de ar. – _respondeu ela_ – Esse lugar está me sufocando. – _disse já do lado de fora da casa antes de fechar a porta.

Ainda estava claro, então poderia andar tranquilamente por ali. Procurou um lugar calmo e meio isolado. Não queria que a interrompessem. Encontrou um carvalho, sentou-se se encostando a ele e ligou o iPod na pasta do _Within Temptation_. Apenas a voz de _Sharon _poderia tranqüilizá-la nesse momento. Pegou seu caderno na mochila e começou a escrever novamente.

Andava muito inspirada desde que descobrira que iria se mudar. Talvez o segredo da boa composição fosse à melancolia. Hinata sentiu um sorriso irônico em seus lábios, Kiba ficaria em êxtase com as coisas que ela criara ultimamente. Até arriscara algumas melodias, apesar de não ser esse seu patamar.

Uma onda de dor a invadiu de repente e ela perdeu o fôlego.

Como estariam Kiba e Shino sem ela? Eles se recusaram a substituí-la na banda e ela entendia o por que. _"Tears of Inocencce" _era uma coisa só deles, era especial. Era algo que ninguém mais poderia entender.

As pessoas estavam acostumadas a julgá-los pela maneira que se vestiam e pelas musicas que ouviam, mesmo sem conhecê-los. Isso sempre a irritava e a deixava triste.

Hinata era uma menina doce, como dizia Shino; e inteligente como dizia Kiba; mas ninguém além dos amigos sabia disso. Ninguém nunca tentou conhecê-la, apenas evitavam-na, como se fosse um bicho asqueroso, ou portadora de uma doença contagiosa.

Ela lembrou-se que _Sharon _cantava: "_Medo do desconhecido, perturbando nossos corações.". _Hinata não sabia se as pessoas tinham medo do desconhecido ou se eram apenas cruéis para fazerem o que faziam com ela.

Ela só queria que a vissem como ela era.

"_Veja quem eu sou!"_

_

* * *

_

_Eeei people! Então, o que acharam?_

_Bom? Ruim? Péssimo?_

_Deixem reviews !  
_


	3. Ice Queen

Música do capítulo: Ice Queen - Within Temptation

* * *

"_On cold wings she's coming_

_(Com asas geladas ela está vindo)_

_You better keep moving_

_(Melhor continuar correndo)_

_When she embraces, your heart turns to stone_

_(Quando ela te abraça, seu coração vira pedra)_

_She comes at night when you are all alone_

_(Ela vem à noite quando você está sozinho)_

_And when she whispers, your blood shall run cold_

_(e quando ela sussurra, seu sangue congela)_

_You better hide before she finds you_

_(Melhor se esconder antes que ela te ache)_

_Whenever she is raging_

_(Não importa quando ela está com raiva)_

_She takes a life away_

_(Ela tira vidas)_

_Haven't you seen?_

_(Você não vê?)"_

-x-

Já fazia um mês desde que Hinata se mudara para Sakai e as coisas não estavam indo muito bem.

A saúde de Harumi estava estável, mas as duas brigavam a todo instante por causa da aparência de Hinata, que tentava se controlar, para não explodir e acabar magoando a mãe dizendo coisas desnecessárias. Na escola a situação ficava a cada dia mais insuportável. A Hyuuga era fria e distante. Os populares tinham inventado apelidos e não cansavam de usá-los, mesmo que a garota apenas os ignorasse.

Havia algumas pessoas que tinham medo, outros nojo ou ainda desprezo. Alguns pensavam que ela era uma bruxa. Hinata apenas fingia que não ouvia os comentários e continuava a se sentar debaixo da cerejeira que encontrara no primeiro dia de aula, escrevendo suas musicas ou apenas desenhando.

Ela era uma aluna exemplar: inteligente, educada, tinha ótimas notas e tratava todos os professores e funcionários com respeito; tudo isso só fazia com que Neji se irritasse ainda mais. Ela parecia não ter defeitos, a não ser pela aparência gótica. Hinata, aos olhos do primo, era uma criança desprotegida. Mesmo com toda aquela frieza, ele via a dor e a tristeza que ela carregava consigo. Ela odiava tudo naquele lugar: as pessoas, a escola, a cidade, a fazenda... Parecia que tudo fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda mais deprimida. Neji não sabia por que, mas sentia o dever de protegê-la. Mesmo que ela não quisesse sua ajuda.

-x-

Hinata e Neji estavam a caminho da escola e o silêncio preenchia a caminhonete. O rapaz não agüentava mais e resolveu se pronunciar.

-_Estive pensando no que você me disse sobre amizade. Descobri que está certa. – _Hinata se surpreendeu em vê-lo falando com ela e admitindo estar errado. Ele não a dirigia a palavra há um mês. – _As pessoas daquela escola são falsas e hipócritas. Eu só queria ser notado e ter amigos, mas acho que estava errado sobre isso. – _disse ele olhando para frente

-_Não estava _errado_. _– disse ela depois de alguns segundos em silencio. – _Você só queria ser importante para alguém, ser visto e admirado. Você apenas _escolheu _as pessoas erradas._ – Neji olhou-a surpreso e depois voltou a olhar para a estrada.

-_Como foi que soube de tudo isso sobre mim? Nunca conversamos... – _ela o interrompeu

_-Sou uma pessoa quieta Neji. – _disse ela – _Mas também sou observadora. – _continuou – _Ninguém que se sente _feliz _é tão sério o tempo todo. Você nunca sorri. – _completou olhando dentro dos olhos do moreno.

Ele não disse mais nada pelo resto da viagem.

-x-

_-Eu não tenho treino de basquete hoje, então vou sair mais cedo. – _a avisou enquanto saiam do carro no estacionamento da escola.

_-Eu tenho aula de desenho até mais tarde – _respondeu – _Como faço para chegar até a casa?_

_-Posso te esperar – _respondeu o rapaz simplesmente.

_-Não quero te incomodar. Você pode ir pra casa, eu pego um ônibus ou qualquer coisa assim. É só me explicar como faço pra chegar antes de anoitecer. – _respondeu enquanto iam para o armário de Hinata.

_-Tem algum feitiço para fazer antes do anoitecer bruxinha? – _se intrometeu Uchiha Sasuke.

Capitão do time de basquete e namorado da capitã das _cheerleaders. _O armário de Sasuke era bem ao lado do de Hinata, então ela tinha que agüentar as piadinhas e os beijos mais nojentos que ela já tinha visto. Todos os dias. Mas não hoje. Hinata acordara irritada e ele pagaria.

A garota de cabelos azulados olhou dentro dos orbes negros do Uchiha - chegando a ver a possível alma do rapaz, de uma maneira tão profunda que ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha – e disse:

_-Sim, _Sasuke-kun._ Andei estudando a religião Wicca nesse ultimo mês e acredito que após estudar tão fundo e duro já está na hora de começar a praticar. _– seus olhos azuis pálidos estavam frios e cravados nos do Uchiha. A voz dela era baixa e tinha uma ponta de ameaça. Sasuke sentiu o sangue gelar e colocou-se na frente de Sakura com o intuito de protegê-la. – _Acredito que já tenha visto a Bruxa de Blair, certo, _Sasuke-kun? – ela estava se aproximando dele. Parou tão perto que podia ouvir o seu coração batendo em um ritmo descompassado e acelerado. – _Então tome cuidado essa noite, porque aquelas histórias do filme, não são apenas histórias. _– Ela sorriu. Um sorriso irônico e sádico, depois depositou um selinho nos lábios de Sasuke e saiu andando em direção a sala de sua primeira aula.

-x-

O dia tinha se passado da mesma maneira de sempre, a não ser pelo fora que Hinata tinha dado em Sasuke de manhã e pela aula de desenho. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que não se divertia tanto quanto quando viu a surpresa nos olhos de Neji e o medo nos olhos da Haruno vaca Sakura – a garota dos cabelos azulados simplesmente odiava aquela vadia. Criatura irritante e intrometida.

Quando saiu da aula de desenho, Neji a esperava na porta. Hinata se surpreendeu, mas não deixou transparecer. Ele nunca fizera aquilo, quando precisava, a esperava no estacionamento ou ela tinha que esperá-lo na quadra.

-_Por que não foi pra casa? – _perguntou a ele enquanto em direção do estacionamento.

-_Disse que podia te esperar – _respondeu secamente – _Hinata, que história é essa de religião Wicca? É por isso que você lê tanto aquele livro preto? – _ele perguntou com uma expressão frustrada. Hinata sorriu. Neji devia ter passado o dia todo tentando entender por que ela falara com Uchiha daquela maneira.

O moreno se distraiu pelo sorriso que a prima mostrara, era um sorriso irônico e cheio de sarcasmo. Definitivamente não combinava com o rosto dela.

-_Eu estava um pouco irritada, _Neji-kun. _Faz um mês que eu escuto todos os xingamentos daquele imbecil. Hoje foi minha vez de brincar. – _ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

_-Sakura ficou morrendo de medo. Ela acha mesmo que você é uma bruxa. – _disse Neji

-_E quem é que liga pro que a vadiazinha rosa acha? – _perguntou Hinata entrando no carro.

-_Pelo jeito, você não. – _murmurou Neji.

-_Escuta Neji – _começou Hinata olhando nos olhos do primo. – _Eu sei quem eu sou ou não sou então o que as outras pessoas pensam não me importa nem um pouco. As únicas pessoas que tem o direito de dizer alguma coisa sobre mim, são as pessoas que me conhecem de verdade. As pessoas que me conhecem por dentro. E acredite, ninguém daqui. – _Ela disse tudo com uma sinceridade que impressionou Neji.

Ele precisava conhecê-la. Precisava descobrir quem era Hyuuga Hinata por baixo daquela máscara que ela usava.

-x-

Era final de tarde e Neji a observava de longe enquanto ela tocava violão encostada em um grande e velho carvalho que havia perto da casa. Quase todo o dia era a mesma coisa: Eles voltavam da escola, ela tomava banho e ia pra perto da arvore. Onde ela tocava algumas notas no instrumento, anotava alguma coisa no caderno e depois começava a chorar compulsivamente. O rapaz nunca sentira tanta necessidade de proteger alguém quanto ele sentia quando a via naquele estado. O rosto da garota se contorcia e ele via que ela estava se dilacerando de dor. Em uma das vezes ele acabou chorando juntamente com ela, de longe.

Dessa vez ela não chorou, não tocou violão, apenas rabiscava alguma coisa em um outro caderno. Neji deduziu que a prima estaria desenhando e uma tremenda curiosidade tomou conta de si. O que a deixou tão concentrada?

-x-

-_É melhor começar a se arrumar, porque eu não gosto de chegar atrasado. – _ouviu a voz do primo e sentiu uma chama quente se espalhar por todo seu corpo.

Ela olhou pra ele e apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-_A festa do Sasuke, é hoje. – _disse Neji como se fosse óbvio.

-_E o que faz você pensar que _eu _vou a uma festa dada por _Uchiha Sasuke? - perguntou Hinata

-_Você precisa sair um pouco, e minha okaa-san não vai me deixar ir se você não for também. – _confessou ele com um sorriso meio envergonhado.

-_Olha só isso. Hyuuga Neji se aproveitando da priminha pra proveito próprio. Acho que a convivência com a minha pessoa não está te deixando uma pessoa com muitas virtudes. – _rebateu ela ironicamente. – _Esquece! – _respondeu fria, voltando o olhar pro livro que tinha em mãos.

-_Ah, qual é Hinata. É só uma festa. Você vai morrer se for? – _perguntou ele meio desesperado.

-_Morrer não, mas é bem capaz que eu mate alguém se eu for a essa merda. Eu não gosto das pessoas que vão pra lá e essas pessoas não gostam de mim. O que diabos eu iria fazer lá?_

_-Vai ter bebida – _argumentou Neji e viu um sorriso malicioso brotar no rosto da prima. – _Você poderia levar seu iPod e seu livro, pegar uma garrafa de vodka ou whisky e ir pro Jardim. – _sugeriu a ela_ - É uma casa enorme. Não precisa ficar no meio de pessoas, o que é uma tortura pra você. – _terminou com um pouco de ironia, o que fez a garota arquear uma sobrancelha.

_-Certo. – _respondeu ela vencida – _A bebida ganhou. Mas eu vou vestida à minha maneira e a hora que eu quiser, nós voltamos._

-x-

Quando Neji a viu descer as escadas teve que se segurar pra não demonstrar surpresa. Nunca tinha visto nada tão belo, inocente e _perigoso _ao mesmo tempo em uma só pessoa. Hinata tinha um corpo perfeito na opinião do moreno, cheio de curvas e carne nos lugares certos e pra contrastar, um rosto delicado com uma feição de inocência. _Perigosa_.

A garota estava vestida de uma maneira mais _light_ do que estava acostumada, mas estranhamente se sentiu bem daquela maneira. Sentia-se _poderosa, _e o sentimento só se fez mais presente quando percebeu a reação do primo ao vê-la. Tinha optado por uma combinação clássica e bela. _Vermelho e preto._

Hinata tinha encontrado mais cedo um vestido que não usava há muito tempo. Preto de mangas curtas e com renda na barra. Era uma peça um tanto quanto sem graça, mas ela podia incrementá-lo. Escolheu um _corset_ vinho e uma meias-calça preta rasgada. Calçou suas botas de batalha e aplicou uma sombra vinho e batom vermelho. Os cabelos estavam soltos com pequenos cachos emoldurando a delicada face.

Sorriu irônica.

_-Quer um babador, priminho? – _ah, como essa ironia o irritava. Ela se achava dona de si, mas Neji ia mostrar que não era bem assim.

_-Vamos. _– respondeu ignorando a brincadeira da prima. – _Já deve estar todo mundo na casa do Sasuke. – _completou

-_Vou pegar minha mochila. – _disse a garota enquanto passava pelo primo em direção a sala. – _Idiota. – _murmurou ao sentir o olhar do garoto em suas costas. Revirou os olhos.

-x-

Hinata ficou pouco surpresa ao ver o tamanho da "casa" de Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Um idiota, mimado e prepotente como aquele só poderia ser rico." _Pensava a garota enquanto descia do carro e ia pra porta de entrada, onde o mesmo idiota, mimado e prepotente estava juntamente com o protótipo de _barbie_ aspirante à vadia do ano, Haruno Sakura, recebendo os convidados.

Entrou sem cumprimentá-los e ouviu o cabeça de galinha preta reclamar com Neji sobre trazer a "bonequinha de _vodu_" para a festa. _"Idiotas"_

A dona dos orbes azul-claros ignorou todos que a olhavam e faziam comentários desagradáveis e foi direto para a mesa de bebidas, pegou uma grande garrafa de whisky e se dirigiu para o jardim.

Já sozinha Hinata colocou os fones de ouvido e pediu companhia à _Tarja _e se entregou a filosofia _wicca._

Tinha passado das três da manhã quando Hinata entrou para procurar Neji para irem pra casa. Estava pouca coisa alterada por causa da bebida, estava acostumada. Mas pelo que viu do lado de dentro da casa, aqueles idiotas bebiam como crianças. Subiu as escadas e nenhuma pista do idiota do primo, até que entrou em um quarto e presenciou uma cena não muito agradável. Mitsashi Tenten _chupando_ Neji.

_-Ugh! Nojento. Eca! Vou crescer traumatizada e nunca mais vou tirar essa cena da minha cabeça. – _dizia pra si mesma enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

_-Posso ajudá-la a colocar outras imagens em sua cabeça, se você quiser. – _ouviu a voz do Uchiha e se virou surpresa.

_-Como é? – _perguntou ela

_-Isso que você ouviu docinho – _hein? – _Vamos para o meu quarto e eu te mostro que participar é melhor que assistir. _

_-Não precisa me mostrar nada, Uchiha. – _disse com a voz maliciosa – Eu _vou te mostrar. – _viu o sorriso sacana no rosto idiota do moreno e seguiu-o para um quarto ali perto.

-x-

Sasuke possuía apenas uma cueca boxer preta enquanto Hinata estava nua deitada em sua cama.

Desde que a garota apareceu na escola ele decidiu que iria tê-la gemendo em sua cama, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que ele faria.

Todos viram a maneira com que ela o humilhou na escola. Ameaçando-o e ainda tendo a coragem de beijá-lo na frente da namorada. O que não era um feito tão surpreendente, já que Uchiha Sasuke nunca fora fiel à rosada, mas nunca tinha feito nada na frente dela, por mais que fosse apenas um simples tocar de lábios. Um roçar de lábios que o deixou queimando de tesão.

-_Chama meu nome. – _sussurrou Sasuke enquanto penetrava dois dedos na Hyuuga. – _Quero ouvir você gritando meu nome, docinho._

_-Me fode de uma vez, Uchiha filho da puta. - _disse a garota enquanto o puxava pra si e mordia o lábio inferior do moreno.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas a obedeceu. Não sabia por que, mas Hyuuga Hinata mexia com ele mais do que deveria.


	4. I'm Not Afraid

mais um capitulo para vocês, meus queridos. :D

Musica: _I'm Not Afraid - Lacuna Coil_

Enjoy it_  
_

* * *

"_Watch your back because I am coming closer_

_(Tome cuidado porque eu estou chegando)_

_Shivers down your spine, you were not expecting me_

_(Arrepios na sua espinha, você não estava me esperando)_

_How does it feel to be faced in your territory?_

_(Como você se sente em ser enfrentado em seu território?)_

_Are you afraid to see me here?_

_(Você está com medo de me ver aqui?)_

_I'm not afraid to take my time_

_(Eu não tenho medo em pegar meu tempo)_

_To live my life the way I want to_

_(Para viver a minha vida da maneira que eu quero)_

_I'm not afraid to take you down_

_(Eu não tenho medo de te derrubar)_

_And live my life as I want to_

_(E viver a minha vida como eu quero)_

_I'm not afraid_

_(Eu não tenho medo)"_

-x-

Já era de manhã pelo que pode perceber ao abrir os olhos. A luz do sol entrava pela janela. Praguejou ao sentir uma forte dor invadir sua cabeça.

-_Não devia ter bebido tanto. Droga. – _xingou baixo. – _O que foi que aconteceu noite passada? – _Perguntou a si mesmo quando sentiu o cheiro de mulher e sexo misturados no quarto. Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado. Pelo que se lembrava Sakura tinha ido embora cedo, e ele não tinha visto ninguém que lhe interessasse na festa.

Sasuke ficou sentado e encostado na cabeceira da cama com os olhos fechados, esperando para descobrir com quem tinha dormido. Não sabia por que, mas tinha um pressentimento de que essa noite ainda lhe traria muitos problemas.

_-Ah, já está acordado. – _ouviu a voz da garota e sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar. Não era possível. Ele não tinha feito isso. – _Se não se importa, usei seu banheiro. – _continuou ela quando ele não abriu os olhos. A voz estava fria e controlada.

Tomou coragem e olhou para onde estava a garota e percebeu que ela estava com os cabelos molhados e sem maquiagem, mas com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Lembrou-se vagamente da noite que passaram juntos. Ela era boa.

Hinata estava sentindo o olhar dele queimando em sua pele, mas ignorou enquanto colocava as botas. Depois que terminou levantou-se, pegou a mochila e estava indo em direção a porta quando o rapaz resolveu se pronunciar.

-_Não acha que temos que conversar? – _a voz estava tranqüila, mas parecia que ele queria dizer outra coisa com essas palavras. Hinata suspirou e olhou pra ele.

_-Ah corta essa._ – começou a dizer – _Me dizer que estava bêbado não vai servir de desculpa. Tanto eu quanto você sabíamos o que estava acontecendo e nenhum dos dois é criança, portanto não há o que conversar._ – respondeu com a voz calma e um pouco irônica.

_-Claro – _disse Sasuke – _Eu só queria deixar claro que não pretendo me casar com você depois de ter tirado sua virgindade – _ele não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, só não queria que ela fizesse pouco caso dele.

_-Você não precisava se preocupar com isso, - _começou a morena – _já que eu não era virgem. – _completou olhando pra ele enquanto saia do quarto e pensava em uma maneira de chegar em casa.

-x-

Depois que Hinata foi embora Sasuke resolveu tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. A ressaca estava detonando seu humor.

O garoto deitou-se na cama e pegou o travesseiro que a Hyuuga tinha dormido apenas pra sentir o seu cheiro. Ele, que sempre teve todas as garotas – que queria e não queria – aos seus pés, tinha encontrado uma _mulher _que não estava interessada nele. E não entendia por que essa necessidade de tê-la por perto. Era irritante, excitante e assustador.

Hyuuga Hinata era a garota mais estranha da escola: maquiagem gótica, sempre mal vestida e sozinha, mas apesar disso, ela era educada com todos os professores e com quem não a irritava. Não entendeu por que ela aceitou ir pra cama com ele, a menina simplesmente o odiava, e ele sabia disso. Lembrou dos olhos de Hinata, nublados de prazer e da voz rouca, que não chamou seu nome nenhuma vez.

Isso o decepcionou, mas não tanto quanto sua reação. Ela não era mais virgem. Sentiu-se desapontado por isso, se Sasuke tivesse tirado a virgindade de Hinata, eles teriam um laço, mas não. Ela apenas estava se divertindo noite passada. Já fizera isso com outros caras. Enfeitiçou-os e depois os deixou sem saber o que fazer, aturdidos por seu forte poder de sedução. Quem sabe ela fosse mesmo uma bruxa.

-x-

Assim que acordou, Hinata sentiu os braços de Sasuke em sua cintura a segurando com firmeza, como se ela fosse propriedade dele. Aquilo a irritou. Ela não deveria ter dormido lá. O plano era se divertir e ir embora.

Oh, e ela se divertiu _mesmo. _Por mais que odiasse Uchiha Sasuke e seu jeito arrogante, ele era muito bom de cama. Afastou os pensamentos, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar nele. Era como olhar para o problema e chamá-lo pelo nome. Era um erro.

Pegou um táxi e foi pra casa.

No momento em que abriu a porta de casa, a única coisa que viu foi sua mãe se jogando em cima dela e a abraçando.

-_Onde você estava Hinata?_- ouviu Neji perguntar

-_Hina-chan, minha filha. Nunca mais faça isso! – _sua mãe disse ainda abraçando-a

_-Você nos deixou preocupadas minha querida – _sua tia acrescentou.

_-Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – _perguntou ela confusa – _Por que tanto alvoroço?_

_-Porque você sumiu note passada. Fiquei atrás de você a madrugada toda. Só voltei pra casa hoje de manhã esperando que você estivesse aqui. – _respondeu Neji. Ela viu que todos estavam mesmo preocupados. Sorriu doce e sinceramente.

_-Desculpem-me. Não vai acontecer novamente. – _ela disse indo para seu quarto.

Tomou um banho e colocou uma camiseta preta e um short jeans. Estava sentada na cama com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira escrevendo uma musica quando Neji entrou.

-_Ah pode entrar Neji. Eu não estou ocupada e não se preocupe você não está atrapalhando. – _disse ela com a voz carregada de ironia.

-_Onde é que você estava? – _perguntou ele com uma expressão séria e com a voz autoritária

_-Não use esse tom de voz comigo. – _disse ela – _Não sou uma das vadias com quem você anda. – _os olhos dela agora estavam frios.

_-Eu te procurei por todos os cantos. Por que você sumiu? Pensei que tínhamos combinado de voltar pro sitio juntos. – _ele parecia frustrado

-_Eu pensei que tínhamos combinado que voltaríamos quando eu quisesse. – _retrucou ela.

_-Então decidiu sumir? _

_-Não. Decidi encontrar um jeito de tirar da minha mente a imagem nojenta do meu primo idiota sendo chupado pela vadia da Mitsashi. – _ela respondeu com uma voz gélida.

_-Vo. Você. Você o que? – _o rapaz estava extremamente envergonhado.

_-Saia daqui Neji. Quero ficar sozinha. – _a voz de Hinata estava controlada e fria, mas o moreno preferia que ela estivesse aos gritos.

-x-

O fim de semana foi um inferno para Hinata. Neji a atormentando para saber aonde ela tinha ido no dia da festa e a mãe pegando no seu pé para não preocupá-la daquela maneira nunca mais. Ela não tinha idéia do que aconteceria quando soubessem onde, com quem e o que ela estava fazendo, mas sabia que seria algo muito, muito ruim.

Era hora do almoço e a Hyuuga estava lendo em baixo da cerejeira, no pátio da escola, quando Sasuke apareceu e se sentou ao lado dela. Esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas esta só o ignorou.

-_O que está lendo? – _perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

-_Por que você não vai foder a vadiazinha rosa da sua namorada e me deixa em paz? – _retrucou Hinata

-_Queria conversar com você. _– ela esperou – _O que acha de ir à minha casa hoje à noite? – _a morena riu.

-_Você gostou daquela noite, não é? Quer repetir a dose... – _a voz soou irônica – _Advinha só: não vai rolar querido. – _ela diz e sai andando em direção ao prédio escolar.

Ela estava saindo da aula de História quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado e arrastado para o banheiro feminino por Haruno Sakura.

-_ Será que dá pra me soltar, Haruno? _– perguntou Hinata.

-_O que você pensa que está fazendo? – _começou Sakura quando elas estavam no banheiro – _Tentando roubar o Sasuke-kun de mim?_ – Hinata revirou os olhos e tentou sair, mas a garota dos cabelos rosados a impediu – _Já te disse que ele é meu, Hyuuga. O que vocês estavam conversando hoje na hora do almoço?_

_-Por que não pergunta pro seu namorado? – _respondeu a outra – _Eu adoraria que vocês dois me deixassem em paz, mas parece que vai ser difícil._

_-Fique longe dele, Hyuuga. –_ disse Sakura enquanto saia do banheiro.

Todos os dias, na hora do almoço, Sasuke se sentava com Hinata em baixo da cerejeira. O Uchiha tentava puxar papo às vezes e sempre a convidava para um encontro, mas a garota apenas o ignorava. Isso o deixava confuso. Ele não entendia porque Hinata era a única garota da escola que não o queria.

E nem Neji e Sakura entendiam o súbito interesse de Sasuke por Hinata, ele a odiava até uma semana atrás, e agora fazia de tudo para agradá-la. A Haruno não estava gostando nada disso. Ela não perderia o que demorou tanto para conquistar para uma garota estranha e desprezível como Hyuuga Hinata. Tinha que dar um jeito de afastá-la de Sasuke. Urgente.

-x-

_-Vai ter uma outra festa na casa do Sasuke esse fim de semana. – _ouviu Neji comentar enquanto iam pra casa depois da aula. Tinha se passado semanas desde a ultima festa. Hinata fez uma careta involuntária.

_-Sem chance – _respondeu ela colocando os fones de ouvido e ignorando o primo até chegarem em casa.

_-Qual é Hinata. Eu tenho que ir a essa festa. – _ele disse seguindo-a até o quarto, tentando convencê-la de ir à casa de Sasuke.

-_Não._ – respondeu ela.

-_Por favor! – _essa insistência a estava irritando.

-_Você quer tanto ir para que a vadia da Tenten te chupe novamente? – _perguntou ela irônica – _Ou é a sua vez? – _Hinata não sabia por que, mas pensar que seu primo tinha uma namorada, ou algo assim, a irritava.

_-Qual é o seu problema, em garota? – _perguntou ele segurando o braço dela impedindo-a de entrar em seu quarto. – _Está com ciúme por acaso? – _ele a puxou pra perto – _Gostaria que eu fizesse com você o que faço com ela? – _os lábios dos dois estavam quase colados, Hinata sentiu um arrepio e o interior de suas coxas se aqueceu, mas ela nunca admitiria isso à Neji.

_-Você até que é gostosinho Neji-nii-san. E não me leve a mal, mas você é inocente de mais. – _sentiu o primo estremecer e sorriu colando ainda mais os corpos – _Do que eu gosto você não é capaz nem de imaginar. – _passou a língua pelo contorno dos lábios e mordeu o inferior antes de ir para o quarto.

O rapaz suspirou e foi para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho, apesar de que duvidava que água fosse ajudar alguma coisa. Aquela garota deixar-lo-ia completamente louco.

Hinata ainda não sabia como o primo a convencera de ir aquela festa, mas ali estava ela, sentada no sofá do Uchiha, vendo aquelas _cheerleaders _se esfregando nos garotos do time de basquete. Revirou os olhos. Aquelas pessoas eram patéticas. Resolveu dar uma volta pela casa.

Ela estava passando por uma sala e viu um belo piano de calda branco. Sem controlar seus passos ela simplesmente foi até ele e se sentou no banco. Ela tocou algumas teclas aleatoriamente e sentiu uma felicidade imensa tomar conta de seu corpo. Começou a tocar uma breve e calma melodia. Ficou ali curtindo o piano e não percebeu que estava sendo observada.

Um sorriso brota nos lábios de Sakura. Hoje aquela Hyuuga ia ver com quem estava se metendo.

_-Que tal tocar uma musica para nós, Hinata querida. – _a garota se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Sakura perto de si. Olhou pra trás e viu todas as pessoas da festa olhando pra ela. O que diabos estava acontecendo? – _Vamos, não seja tímida. Tenho certeza que todos adorariam vê-la cantando. – _a voz de Sakura era maldosa.

_-Passo. – _respondeu Hinata se levantando e indo a direção da porta, mas foi impedida por Ino e Tenten. As amiguinhas igualmente vadias de Sakura.

-_Oh, queridinha. Por favoor – _disse aquela voz odiosa da Yamanaka.

_-Deixem-na em paz. – _disse Sasuke.

-_Mas Sasuke querido, estamos curiosos para ver o talento da Hina-chan. – _disse Sakura pegando-a pelo braço e guiando-a para o piano novamente. – _Vamos, quero vê-la tocando e cantado. – _ela disse para a garota que a olhava com ódio. – _Ou será que não é tão corajosa assim? – _provocou a rosada.

-_Vadia idiota – _murmurou Hinata sentando-se em frente ao belo instrumento.

Hinata fechou os olhos e a melodia calma começou. Ela sabia todas as notas e tons daquela musica. Fora a primeira musica que aprendera e havia um laço emocionalmente especial entre as duas. Sorriu antes de começar a cantar.

Estavam todos surpresos, principalmente Sakura, que fizera aquilo para humilhar a Hyuuga. Sentiu um ódio imenso dentro de si. Quem aquela garota pensava que era?

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo se encher com um sentimento que ele não conhecia. Essa garota parecia ser boa em tudo.

Neji se sentiu orgulhoso da prima. Sabia que ela tocava violão e costumava ter uma banda, mas não sabia que ela tocava piano e que era tão boa. A voz dela era limpa, clara e extremamente linda. Sentiu-se ainda mais fascinado pela morena.

Quando a musica terminou ela abriu os olhos e viu sorrisos e surpresa estampados nas faces. Todos a aplaudiram e ela sorriu. Sentira tanta falta daquilo.

-_Não perca seu tempo tentando me humilhar, Haruno. Sou esperta de mais para esses seus truquezinhos baixos. – _ela disse quando se viu sozinha com Sakura na sala.

-_Fique. Longe. Do. Sasuke-kun. – _a rosada estava espumando de raiva.

-_E ele quer ficar longe de mim? – _perguntou Hinata para provocá-la – _Acho que você deveria se preocupar mais com a Yamanaka do que comigo. Eu não sou nenhuma ameaça. Não quero o Uchiha. – _continuou ela. – _E desista de tentar acabar comigo. Eu não tenho medo de você e irei te detonar se for preciso. _– a voz dela era fria

-_Está me ameaçando? _– perguntou Sakura cética – _Quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar? – _a voz dela estava histérica

-_Não estou te ameaçando, estou te aconselhando a não mexer comigo. Eu tentei te ignorar, mas você insistiu em me encher o saco. Se meta no meu caminho, ou tente me derrubar mais uma vez que eu acabo com a sua vida nojenta e superficial, queridinha. – _os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados, mas ela não demonstraria medo.

-_Não tenho medo de você – _ela respondeu com a voz arrogante e o nariz empinado.

_-Ah, mas deveria ter. – _disse Hinata se aproximando – _Eu não sou como você e suas amiguinhas. Eu não uso palavras para machucar. – _olhou dentro dos olhos verdes da garota a sua frente. – _Tenho outros artifícios. E acredite em mim quando digo que vou acabar com você. Fique longe, vadia. - so_rriu e se dirigiu até a porta, onde Neji e Sasuke a olhavam assustados.

_-Vamos para casa – _ela disse para Neji e saiu dali.


	5. Nosso Mundo

Musica do capítulo: Nosso Mundo - Drive

"_Você foi como a luz do sol que veio pra iluminar  
A noite que parecia não ter fim_

_Do mesmo jeito que chegou foi embora me dizendo tenha  
Cuidado pra não se machucar_

_E só nós mesmos poderíamos  
Mudar o nosso mundo_

_Eu preciso te ter mais uma vez  
O seu corpo tão jovem sem medo de se perder"_

-x-

-_Qual é o seu problema, garota? – _perguntou Neji enquanto voltavam para o sítio.

-_Você já reparou que me pergunta isso com uma freqüência considerável? – _disse ela prendendo o cabelo em um coque mal-feito e tirando o _corset _preto e ficando apenas com o vestido branco. Neji percebeu que ela estava sem sutien e se perguntou se ela fazia isso apenas para atormentá-lo.

-_Por que fica ameaçando as pessoas desse jeito? Você é louca por acaso? – _ele estava com o cenho franzido. Hinata riu. Ele nunca havia ouvido sua risada. – _Por que está rindo agora? – _ele parecia frustrado

-_Não sei por que você implica tanto com o jeito que eu trato as pessoas. Você faz a mesma coisa, só que com menos eficiência, claro. – _respondeu ela piscando para o garoto.

-_Você parece de bom humor – _observou ele

-_Fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava piano. E aquela musica tráz uma nostalgia sentimentalista pra minha vida. –_ o sorriso que ela carregava era infantil. –_ Kiba ficaria orgulhoso de ver que eu consegui atingir o tom da Amy Lee sem muito esforço._

-_Que musica é aquela? E quem é Kiba? E Amy Lee? – _Neji ficou incomodado, mesmo sem saber por que, por ouvir o nome ser pronunciado com tanto carinho.

-_Aquela foi a primeira musica que eu aprendi a tocar no piano. My Immortal do Evanescence. – _respondeu ela

-_Eva - quem? _– perguntou o garoto com uma cara confusa.

-_Evanescence. Uma banda de New Metal – _respondeu ela.

-_Kiba é seu namorado? – _perguntou Neji com um tom de voz meio amargo e se surpreendeu novamente ao ouvir Hinata rindo. – _Do que é que você está rindo agora?_

_-Neji, querido, por acaso eu tenho cara de quem namora? – _ele olhou pra ela e sorriu – _Kiba era o baterista da minha banda. Fazia um tempo que eu estava tentando atingir o tom certo, porque eu sou mezzosoprano e a Amy é outro tom. Em minha opinião ela tem uma das vozes mais perfeitas. –_continuou Hinata – _só acho que a da Cristina é mais limpa que a dela e é mais fácil de atingir. – _terminou sorrindo

_-Cristina? – _o rapaz perguntou e ela suspirou.

_-Não sei por que eu ainda tento. – _revirou os olhos – _Cristina Scabbia, vocal feminino da Lacuna Coil. Ela é uma das mulheres mais sexy do Metal. – _explicou a garota – _Ela é tão linda, feminina e sensual. –_sorriu – _Às vezes me inspiro nela pra me vestir._

Neji a encarou quando desceram do carro. Ela não precisava se inspirar em ninguém para ser sexy. Aquela garota emanava sensualidade por todos os poros. A odiou por isso.

-_Que foi? – _Hinata se sentia incomodada com o olhar do primo sobre seu corpo. Sentia-se nua.

-_Percebeu que essa foi a conversa mais longa que tivemos? Sem brigas. – _ela sorriu.

_-Isso porque estou com um ótimo humor.__ – _respondeu antes de entrar na casa e ir direto para o banheiro.

Hinata tomou um banho quente enquanto pensava nas coisas que estavam acontecendo. Ela tinha transado com Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais gostoso e popular do colégio, que passara a persegui-la para um segundo tempo. Sorriu. Ele era muito idiota se tinha esperanças de tê-la em sua cama novamente. Agora Neji, esse sim ela teria _prazer _em corrompê-lo. Apesar de ser seu primo, ele era muito _gostoso. _Sorriu ao lembrar-se do relacionamento que eles tinham quando eram crianças, tão inocentes. Entretanto no presente seria bem mais interessante e prazeroso.

Ela estava em pé do lado da penteadeira quando Neji entrou no quarto e vestia apenas uma _babylook _preta do _Nightmare Before X-mas _e uma calcinha de renda preta. O garoto a olhou dos pés à cabeça e sentiu a boca ficar seca.

-_Essa sua mania de entrar sem bater é irritante, sabia? – _Neji não tinha palavras. A prima era a garota mais gostosa que ele já tinha visto. Prendeu o fôlego e tentou afastar as imagens nada decentes que se formaram em sua cabeça. _Ela é sua prima, Neji. Não se esqueça disso._

-_Veio aqui só pra ficar me olhando com essa cara de bobo? – _cutucou ela.

-_Não seja boba. – _ele tentava reorganizar a cabeça

-_Ah, então quer dizer que você não estava babando, agora mesmo? – _perguntou ela com uma voz debochada.

-_Claro que não. – _tentou se fazer indignado – _Tenten é mais gostosa do que você._ – respondeu ele já controlado. Hinata riu enquanto se aproximava.

Pegou a mão de Neji e a colocou dentro de sua blusa, subindo por sua barriga em direção ao seio direito.

-_A pele de Tenten é mais lisa do que a minha? – _olhou dentro dos olhos azuis tão parecidos com os seus – _mais macia? _– os olhos do primo estavam surpresos quando a mão tocou o seio quente e firme da garota a sua frente._ – Ela, realmente, é mais gostosa do que eu? – _a voz dela estava rouca. Hinata tinha sentido um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu a mão do primo tocando-a. – _Acho que não. – _ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior do primo.

Neji estava quase perdendo o controle. Não devia sentir tanto desejo pela prima. Tirou a mão debaixo da blusa da garota e sentiu seu rosto esquentar enquanto a via se afastar sorrindo.

-_O que quer aqui, nii-san? – _Como ela conseguia fazer isso? Neji ficou tonto. Hinata era tão sensual e provocante em um momento e segundos depois parecia ser uma criança inocente. Molhou os lábios. Aquela garota era mais perigosa do que ele havia pensado.

-_Sasuke acabou de ligar pra saber como você estava. – _disse com uma voz amarga – _O que ele quer com você, Hinata?_

_-Pergunte a ele. – _respondeu ela simplesmente enquanto sentava na cama, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_-Ele parecia preocupado com o fato de Sak ter possivelmente te magoado. – _agora ele tinha a voz irônica.

_-Ele é um idiota, assim como a namorada dele. – _respondeu Hinata

_-Ah, você acha?_

_-Por que você anda com aquelas pessoas? – _perguntou a menina de repente. – _Você é um cara tão inteligente, tem uma ótima cabeça, é culto... Eles são tão arrogantes. Não dá pra entender – _Ela disse enquanto ele se aproximava e sentava com ela na cama.

_-Pra estar no time eu preciso ser amigo deles. O basquete é uma coisa da qual eu não posso ficar sem. – _respondeu ele olhando para o chão.

_-Quer ser jogador profissional? – _ela parecia curiosa_._

_-Não. Ser jogador profissional é pura ilusão, a carreira é curta de mais e não é seguro. Serei engenheiro. _– ele sorria.

_-Mas por que continua no time de basquete então?__ – _ela tinha os olhos confusos

_-Porque o basquete é a única coisa que eu faço por prazer. Matemática é quem eu sou, mas o basquete é tudo pra mim. Não tem como eu ficar sem. – _ele respondeu, mas a confusão ainda ficou nos olhos da prima. – _E você quer ser musicista? – _ele a viu sorrir

_-Eu já sou musica Neji. É tudo que eu sou, faz parte de mim._

_-Bem, isso explica porque você ficou tão feliz em tocar piano. Pensei que só tocasse violão. – _respondeu o garoto.

_-__Aprendi a tocar violão primeiro, mas quando conheci Sasori me apaixonei por piano. Ele me ensinou muitas coisas. – _o sorriso que ela mostrou foi nostálgico

_-Quem é Sasori? E o que ele te ensinou? – _o primo estava curioso e ela podia ver que tinha algo a mais no olhar dele, raiva talvez.

_-Meu único namorado. – _ela fez um careta – _Quando nos conhecemos ele já era mais velho e mais experiente do que eu, então aprendi muitas coisas junto com ele. Como tocar piano, compor, desenhar, como a paixão que eu tenho dentro do meu coração pela musica. – _ela tinha os olhos distantes, claramente vendo lembranças passando por eles – _Ele me ensinou sensualidade, sexo e que decepções não matam e que todo mundo te decepcionará um dia._

_-Você não é mesmo virgem? – _ele ainda não sabia por que, mas estava surpreso com isso.

_-Pode apostar que eu sei muito mais sobre sexo do que você imagina._

-x-

O tempo ia passando e Hinata não se sentia tão sozinha como antes. Neji e ela estavam tendo uma relação amigável, mas ela ainda confiava no primo o suficiente para contar-lhe coisas mais íntimas.

Eles conversavam sempre na ida e vinda da escola, e às vezes ele fazia companhia para a prima enquanto ela desenhava. O rapaz até chegou a ouvir algumas musicas do estilo de Hinata, mas chegou à conclusão que era tudo muito nostálgico, triste e melancólico. Neji não entendia o gosto musical e o estilo tão obscuro. Hinata era uma garota cheia de vida e ele sabia que ela poderia ser muito mais popular que Sakura, mas, por que se afastar todos?

A relação de Sasuke e Sakura ia de mal há pior cada dia que se passava. O moreno não suportava mais ouvir a voz da garota e os gemidos que um dia o satisfizeram agora transmitiam asco. Ele estava cada dia mais fascinado pela bruxinha, como apelidara quando a conhecera, entretanto, Hinata o ignorava e parecia que todo sentimento que Sasuke mantinha por Sakura, Hinata mantinha por ele.

Sasuke sentia o coração apertar toda vez que via Hinata sorrindo perto de Neji. Ele sabia que agora os primos estavam se dando bem, ninguém mais percebia, mas ele via o quão perigoso, para ele, era aquela situação.

Hinata era uma mulher sexy, sensual e muito poderosa. As pessoas não conseguiam enxergar, mas o Uchiha tinha sentido todo o poder dela e tinha gostado. Queria mais. Queria tê-la na sua cama novamente, gemendo o seu nome dessa vez. Ele precisava sentir o corpo de Hinata. O corpo que tinha se tornado sua luz e seu tormento. O corpo que ele procurava em Sakura e não conseguia encontrar.

Aquela garota tinha-o enfeitiçado de alguma maneira que ele desconhecia, mas implorava para ter mais.

A Haruno sabia que havia algo errado com Sasuke, ela percebera que nem sexo parecia interessar-lhe. Ela também sabia que o namorado a traia sempre que possível, mas dessa vez havia alguma coisa mais forte atrapalhando o relacionamento dos dois.

Sakura conhecia o moreno desde crianças, tinham crescido juntos, então ela podia ver muito bem a mudança no comportamento do outro. Só não sabia qual a razão disso, mas ela iria descobrir e destruir qualquer coisa que pudesse prejudicar seu futuro com o herdeiro mais novo dos Uchiha.

Ou não era Haruno Sakura.

-x-

_-Já está sabendo? – _Neji lhe perguntou enquanto estavam a caminho da escola. – _Tem uma aluna nova – _Hinata o olhou

_-É mesmo? – _ela não demonstrou muito interesse, mas o rapaz continuou.

_-Sim – _disse – _Pelo que eu ouvi, ela veio de Tóquio e é estranha assim como você. – _Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha – _Agora você terá uma amiguinha pra brincar com seus vodus. – _disse ele irônico

_-Não seja sarcástico comigo. – _repreendeu-o com um sorriso – _Menino Abusado. – _os dois se olharam enquanto saiam do carro no estacionamento da escola.

_-Ok. Mamãe. – _respondeu ele indo à direção ao portão de entrada.

Todos estavam comentando sobre a garota nova.

Na hora do almoço a Hyuuga ouviu alguns comentários enquanto esperava na fila da cantina. Annabele era americana e tinha se mudado para Tóquio quando pequena e agora estava morando em Sakai.

Todos estavam se perguntando e especulando a vida da novata. Hinata se perguntou se com ela havia sido desse jeito, mas não se lembrava de nenhum comentário que não houvesse as palavras bruxa, boneca de vodu, vampira e vadia. Revirou os olhos e cansada de ouvir tantas besteiras saiu da fila sem comprar nada.

Ela ainda não tinha visto a tal garota, mas pelo que ouvira, ela era possuidora de uma beleza extraordinária.

Hinata estava na aula de desenho quando a garota entrou. Ela, realmente, era linda.

-_Oi, anh... Posso me sentar com você? – _Annabele perguntou-lhe

-_Claro – _a morena respondeu

Durante as aulas elas conversaram e Hinata descobriu que Annabele também tinha sido abordada pela Haruno e revirou os olhos.

_-Não se intimide ela parece ser durona e tal, mas não passa de uma vadia filha da puta que _pensa_ que mete medo nos outros. – _Hinata disse – _É só falar grosso que a rosinha se treme de medo. – _viu Anna revirar os olhos e bufar – _Ela e aquelas amiguinhas dela só tem tanto poder dentro dessa escola porque humilham as pessoas fracas. Não a deixe fazer isso com você._

_-Eu percebi isso também – _falou a garota enquanto elas saiam da sala e iam à direção do estacionamento. – _A Haruno deve fazer isso com qualquer aluno novo. Avisar que o tal Uchiha é dela – _completou quando Hinata lhe lançou um olhar confuso. – _O que vai fazer agora? – _perguntou Annabele quando chegavam perto do carro de Neji.

_-Vou pra casa com meu querido primo – _respondeu Hinata para a garota, apontando para o carro onde Neji e Tenten se agarravam.

_-Pelo jeito que você fala não parece ser algo agradável – _observou Anna

_-É, já tivemos dias piores – _respondeu Hinata amarga.

_-_ _Hei, porque não saímos eu e você?_ – perguntou Annabele parando no meio do caminho – _Já conhece o cemitério?_ – ela parecia animada. Hinata parou por um instante.

Desde que se mudara o único momento que teve de diversão foi com o Uchiha e ele não era a melhor companhia do mundo. Ponderou. Annabele era uma garota legal e _Ah, foda-se!_

_-Okay. Só vou avisar o gostosinho ali – _respondeu Hinata rindo.

* * *

Ei duudes!  
Olha só que boazinha que eu sou, estou postando um dia antes do combinado. haha.  
Na verdade é só porque eu vou ter um simulado amanhã, e não vou poder entrar na internet, então aproveitando que já estou por aqui...  
Não sei se gostaram desse cap, pra ser sincera nem eu gosto :P a não ser pela parte da conversa do Neji com a Hina, e a partir de agora, as vezes eles terão essas conversas e algumas serão bem emocionantes :D  
Pra quem leu, claro, DEIXEM-ME Reviews. Sim, eu estou implorando... Sou uma autora carente, o que posso fazer?

Adoro vocês, queridos.


	6. A Girl Like Me

Musica: A Girl Like Me - Rihanna

* * *

"_Some girls play the game_

_(Algumas garotas jogam conforme as regras)_

_They all walk and talk_

_(Elas andam e falam)_

_And they dress the same_

_(E elas se vestem da mesma forma)_

_Nothin' New To Say_

_(Nada de novo para dizer)_

_Don't they realize_

_(Elas não compreendem)_

_That it's so easy to see_

_(Que é tão fácil de ver)_

_Right though there disguise_

_(Através desse disfarce)_

_Makes me wonder why_

_(E faz com que eu me pergunte por que)_

_When the whole worlds turnin left_

_(Quando o mundo vai para a esquerda)_

_It's when I'm going right_

_(É quando eu vou para a direita)_

_I need someone to let me be_

_(Eu preciso de alguém pra me deixar ser)_

_Just who I am inside_

_(Apenas quem eu sou por dentro)"_

Hinata e Annabele saíram da escola rumo ao cemitério da cidade no carro de Anna. Elas conversaram e riam durante o percurso. Há meses Hinata não se sentia tão leve, era quase como se Kiba e Shino estivessem com ela novamente. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar-se dos amigos. Como estariam eles?

-_Hina? Está tudo bem? – _perguntou a outra quando percebeu a mudança da garota.

Hinata olhou para a menina ao seu lado. Ela era realmente linda. Com os cabelos louros claro compridos tingidos de preto nas pontas encaracoladas. Possuidora de belos olhos verde claro e de um corpo perfeitamente distribuído, Annabele era o tipo de garota que onde fosse, com qualquer roupa que estivesse sempre chamaria atenção. Ela estava vestindo uma _babylook _preta com o nome da banda _Lacuna Coil, _umacalça jeans _skinny_ preta junto com um _all star_ também preto. A roupa escura ao invés de deixá-la mais magra fazia com que os pontos fortes do belo corpo se destacassem. Os garotos da escola tinham razão em estar babando por ela.

A morena sorriu

_-Estou bem – _respondeu ela.

_-Então, você é nova por aqui também, não é? – _Anna tentava puxar assunto. Hinata sorriu.

-_Sim – _respondeu enquanto desenhava a loura. As duas estavam sentadas em túmulos próximos – _Mudei-me com a minha mãe há quase três meses._

_-E já ficou com alguém? – _Annabele parecia estar curiosa, mas havia algo a mais em sua expressão.

_-Sim. – _respondeu Hinata levantando os olhos do papel – _Você nem imagina com quem. _– voltou a olhar para o caderno enquanto fazia alguns rabiscos – _Uchiha Sasuke._

_-O QUÊ? – _ela tinha mesmo se surpreendido. Não tinha imaginado que Hinata era do tipo de garota que fica com garotos populares arrogantes e idiotas como o Uchiha.

_-Foi logo depois que eu cheguei. Teve uma festa na casa dele e meu primo me obrigou a ir. – _olhou para a loura a sua frente – _Eu estava bêbada, ele também. Eu estava carente e como Neji estava se comendo com a Tenten, achei que seria uma opção. – _voltou a desenhar

_-Mas...? – _Anna tinha notado um, porém na frase.

_-Mas agora o infeliz não sai do meu pé. Quer uma segunda rodada, ou sei lá o que. – _disse ela se levantando e andado até o outro tumulo – _Tão cachorrinho e tão desprezível._

_-Entendi – _murmurou Annabele.

_-Terminei de desenhá-la. – _disse Hinata se sentando ao lado da garota.

_-Você é tão linda, Hina – _sussurrou a garota enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos azulados da outra menina.

_-Você também é. Todos na escola estavam comentando sobre a sua beleza extraordinária. – _respondeu sorrindo

Annabele beijou Hinata. A morena não se surpreendeu. Assim que a viu entrando pela porta da sala de desenho percebeu do que se tratava.

Elas duas se conectaram naquele momento. A Hyuuga sabia que seriam ótimas amigas, de uma maneira ou de outra.

-x-

-_Neji, você anda tão tenso ultimamente. – _ele ouviu a voz enjoada de Tenten e teve que se segurar pra não fazer uma careta – _Vamos dar uma volta? – _a voz que ela fez fora maliciosa, mas não surtia mais o efeito de meses atrás. Antes de Hinata Aparecer.

-_Não Tenten. – _respondeu o moreno afastando-se da garota – _Vou te levar pra casa e depois vou pra minha._

_-Mas está cedo ainda. – _argumentou a garota – _Podemos brincar um pouco, o que você acha? – _Ah, como aquela voz melosa irritava Neji. Ele não pode deixar de comparar a morena com a prima que tinha uma voz que poderia ser comparada com a de um anjo. Sentiu o corpo esquentar só de lembrar de Hinata. Isso estava deixando-o frustrado.

_-Acho que vamos deixar as brincadeiras para outro dia. – _respondeu ele seco – _Vamos, coloque o cinto que vou levá-la para casa – _Neji disse colocando o seu cinto e ligando o carro. Tenten sabia que quando o rapaz decidia alguma coisa ele não voltava atrás e não adiantava discutir.

Ela colocou o cinto com um suspiro e ficou quieta.

-x-

-_Você não se afastou – _observou Annabele.

-_Gosto de garotas – _Hinata respondeu.

_-Já está tarde_. – disse Anna se levantando e puxando Hinata pela mão – _Vem, eu te levo pra casa._

-x-

_-Onde você estava? – _perguntou Neji entrando no quarto de Hinata

_-Sério Neji, você tem que parar com essa mania de entrar sem bater. Está começando a me irritar. – _a voz de Hinata era irônica, mas ela falava sério.

_-Hinata, eu quero saber onde você estava até essa hora – _disse ele segurando o braço dela.

_-Ok – _ela se soltou – _Não é porque tivemos UMA conversa amigável que você vai ficar se metendo na minha vida. – _ela disse o empurrando para a porta – _Você não é meu pai – _continuou antes de praticamente jogar o primo pra fora do quarto.

Era sábado e Hinata tinha combinado de sair com Annabele.

Ela já estava pronta quando a buzina tocou, pegou a mochila e foi para porta.

-_Não esperem por mim – _disse ela por cima do ombro antes de sair da casa.

-_E aí – _disse Anna abrindo a porta do carona

-_Oi – _respondeu Hina dando-lhe um selinho – _Para onde vamos? _

_-Pra uma festa que ta rolando no cemitério. – _respondeu enquanto elas saiam da fazenda.

_-Como? _

_-Eu estava comprando algumas coisas no supermercado quando conheci esse cara – _ela explicou enquanto dirigia – _Mark é o nome que ele usa, um gótico daqueles que parecem ter vindo da Idade Média, sabe? – _Hina fez que sim, conheceu alguns caras assim. Lindos, românticos e canalhas. – _Então, ele me disse que ia dar uma festa no cemitério com uns amigos. E me convidou – _terminou de contar.

_-Mas como você sabe que ele é um cara... – _ela procurou a palavra certa – _decente – _continuou depois de uma pequena pausa.

_-Não sei – _respondeu a loira sorrindo – _Mas vai ter bebida de graça. E o garoto é um gato – _Hinata riu.

Olhou para Annabele e percebeu que nem tinha reparado o que a garota estava vestindo. Ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido vermelho e um corset da mesma cor, uma meia-calça arrastão e _all star_ preto.

_-Que foi Hina?– _perguntou-lhe a garota ao reparar que estava sendo observada.

_-Só estava reparando quão linda você está._ – respondeu com um sorriso – _Tenho sorte em ter o que todos os garotos do colégio estão cobiçando – _completou.

Anna deu uma olhada rápida na direção da garota e sorriu. Hinata estava usando uma _babylook_ do _Nigmare Before X-mas, _uma calça de couro preta e botas de combate. Simples, mas bela.

-_Como se somente eu estivesse linda. – _respondeu – _Olha só você. Super gostosa! – _elas riram e continuaram conversando no resto do caminho.

-x-

Quando Annabele deixou Hinata em casa já era seis da manhã e todos estavam acordados. A garota dos olhos azuis entrou e foi diretamente para a cozinha.

_-Bom dia! – _disse ela para Harumi e Aika que estavam conversando à mesa.

-_Bom dia, querida – _disse a mãe dela enquanto passava um pedaço de bolo e um copo de café. – _Onde dormiu Hinata? – _perguntou assim que a filha tinha começado a comer.

-_Não dormi – _respondeu depois que terminou – _Vou estar no meu quarto – _avisou antes de sair da cozinha.

Ela estava sozinha no quarto pensando. Hinata e Annabele estavam meio que ficando, mas na noite anterior a garota simplesmente desapareceu e Mark lhe fizera companhia.

A garota dos cabelos azulados tinha que concordar com a loura, ele era um gato. Magro e alto com cabelos negros e belos olhos amendoados. Lembrou-se da voz dele recitando os versos do poema _She walks in beauty _do escritor inglês _Lord Byron _enquanto eles ficavam. Ela não duvidava que o sexo com ele fosse incrível. A voz de Mark era orgástica. Sorriu mais uma vez. Encontrá-lo novamente seria interessante.

_-Onde passou a noite? – _ouviu Neji perguntar. Hinata estava deitada na cama, semi-nua. Ela não tinha ouvido nenhum barulho quando ele entrou – _Hei, Hinata? Onde você foi com aquela garota?_

_-Fomos para o cemitério beber – _respondeu sentando-se na cama e procurando o despertador

_-Cemitério? – _a voz do garoto era de surpresa.

_-É. É._ – respondeu Hina se deitando novamente depois e ver as horas – _Annabele conheceu uns caras mais velhos e nós passamos um tempo com eles. – _disse já com os olhos fechados.

_-Hinata, ficou louca de vez? – _perguntou Neji com uma voz cética. Ele não acreditava que aquela maluca tinha passado à noite em um cemitério bebendo com pessoas que nem conhecia direito. – _Você não conhecia aquelas pessoas, nem Annabele você conhece direito. Poderia ter acontecido algo de grave – _ele estava tentando por algo de útil naquela cabeça.

-_Olha só Neji, nós dois tivemos uma ótima conversa aquele dia e eu comecei a cogitar a idéia de confiar em você, mas não estrague tudo. – _Hinata estava olhando pra ele agora – _Eu continuo sendo a mesma garota que chegou aqui há meses atrás: Gótica, grossa e desajeitada. Continuo odiando essa cidade, não mudei de idéia e não pretendo fazê-lo. Não tente mandar em mim, você não vai conseguir. – _ele podia ver que ela estava falando sério.

_-Eu não estou tentando mandar em você – _ele se defendeu – _Só acho que sair para beber com caras que você não conhece, em um cemitério, é idiotice. – _argumentou

_-E para mim, mentir é idiotice. – _ela respondeu – _Você, Hyuuga Neji - _ela apontou para o primo – _é um mentiroso._

Ele estava surpreso e desorientado. Saiu batendo a porta do quarto da prima com raiva. Quem aquela garota _pensava _que era para julgá-lo daquela maneira?

Neji foi para o seu quarto sentindo ainda mais raiva por saber que ela estava certa. Ele sabia também que a garota não estava o julgando, ela só estava vendo a verdade escancarada. Neji mentia para todos ao seu redor. Mentia sobre um relacionamento com Tenten, mentia sobre ser amigo dos imbecis do time da escola, mentia para si mesmo sobre a tal importância de tudo aquilo em sua vida.

Ele era um nerd. Sempre fora e sempre seria. O problema era que nerds não tinham garotas e nem festas descoladas. Ele tinha a popularidade que queria, mas qual era o preço?

No quarto Hinata estava pensando nos amigos que tinham ficado em Tóquio. Fazia mais de dois meses que eles não se falavam. Sentia falta dos conselhos de Shino e das loucuras e bebedeiras de Kiba. Os dois a entendiam e amavam pelo que ela era.

Desde que se conhecera por gente ela era assim, toda contraria a qualquer garota que conhecia. Enquanto as meninas de sua idade se preocupavam com compras, namorados, vida social, festas e essas porcarias de gente superficial, ela se preocupava com os amigos e com o elo que eles tinham com a musica. Aquilo era a vida dela, e sentir-se-ia feliz se encontrasse alguém que a entendesse sem julgá-la. Apenas a apoiando e amando.

Hinata não jogava conforme as regras, ela as contornava, criava as suas próprias. Ela era uma garota de ação, fazia sempre o que queria da maneira que achava melhor e ninguém, nunca, poderia detê-la.

* * *

e depois da _boa _relação, veio a briga. tenho que dizer que essa relação vai ser cheia de altos e baixos. Quem gostou da Anna e da relação dela com a Hina?

Reviews?


	7. Closer

Musica: Closer - Lacuna Coil

* * *

"_Falling apart there's nothing real_

_(Desfazendo-se não há nada real)_

_That will convince me to change but I'll go through_

_(Que vá me convencer a mudar, mas eu irei através disso)_

_Want to get closer into you_

_(Quero me aproximar de você)"_

Hinata estava no corredor esperando Annabele sair da aula de literatura quando Sasuke apareceu.

-_Hinata, precisamos conversar – _ele disse.

-_Não, não precisamos. – _ela respondeu o ignorando.

-_Escuta, - _ele estava alterado – _eu não tiro você da cabeça. – _Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa. – _Tenho que ter você mais uma vez. – _Hinata se perguntou se ele tinha alguma idéia do quão ridículo aquela situação era.

-_Esquece isso Uchiha – _ela disse com a voz calma – _Foi apenas uma transa. Sério – _ela estava certa do que falava e precisava deixar as coisas claras. – _Nós dois? Não vai rolar. – _ele estava inquieto e nervoso de mais, parecia drogado, pelo que a garota observou – _Se eu fosse você voltava para sua namorada ou para um dos seus casos. Porque comigo não vai conseguir nada. E tome cuidado para não se apaixonar por mim, você pode se machucar feio. – _ela terminou olhando dentro dos olhos dele. Sasuke sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Ele não gostava de quando a garota falava com ele nesse tom, a preferia mil vezes com aquele espírito cheio de vida.

-_EU? Apaixonar-me por você? – _a voz era cética e cheia de escárnio – _Não seja ridícula, bruxinha – _um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios de Hinata – _Eu só queria ver sua reação. Arrependo-me de ter ido pra cama com você todos os dias. Nunca faria nada igual novamente – _ela podia ver que ele estava agitado demais e com as pupilas dilatadas. Sasuke era um completo imbecil

-_Claro que sim. – _disse se aproximando dele – _E está drogado por quê? – _ela perguntou segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos e examinando os olhos.

-_Do que você está falando? – _ele afastou as mãos dela com brusquidão

-_Usou o que? – _ela perguntou – _Maconha? Crack? Extasy? – _Ela exigiu – _O que pensa que está fazendo em Sasuke? Isso não é legal, não vai te tornar mais homem. – _disse o olhando com reprovação

-_Não sei do que você está falando. – _ele respondeu se afastando – _Fique longe de mim, bruxa._

Hinata ficou ali parada o vendo se afastar enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer. Falar com Neji não iria ajudar em nada e Sakura estava pouco ligando para o namorado. Não sabia por que e nem como, mas tinha o sentimento de que precisava ajudar o Uchiha.

-_Oi – _ouviu a voz de Anna e a olhou sorrindo.

-_Olá – _elas saíram da escola juntas e os pensamentos de Hinata apenas rondavam em volta do Uchiha.

-x-

Sasuke adentrou a casa e foi direto para seu quarto e fechou a porta com força; Estava extremamente irritado, ou melhor, ele estava irado. Quem aquela vadia pensava que era para dar um fora em Uchiha Sasuke daquela maneira? E ainda por cima tinha a audácia de se intrometer na vida dele.

Ele realmente tinha usado alguma coisa, mas ela não tinha nada com isso. A culpa era dela.

A vida de Sasuke, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, nunca foi algo perfeito. Passava longe. Seu pai era um empresário que não se preocupava com nada além do trabalho e que sempre que podia estava colocando chifres na mulher, que era uma dessas pessoas que só se preocupam com a aparência e com o dinheiro que o marido lhe fornecia. Sasuke não duvidava que ela também pulasse a cerca. O único que sobrava e prestava era Uchiha Itachi, o irmão mais velho, companheiro e protetor de Sasuke.

O mais novo sempre vivera na sombra do irmão, mesmo o amando muito não podia evitar a raiva que sentia quando o pai os comparava. Itachi é o gênio da família, o mais lindo, o mais inteligente, o mais educado, blábláblá. E ele era sempre o desajeitado e odiado tanto pela mãe quanto pelo pai.

Deitou-se na cama e não pode conter as lágrimas de amargura que desciam pela sua face. Toda sua vida tinha sido miserável, nunca havia se apaixonado e nunca tinha provado do amor. Tudo o que precisava era uma válvula de escape da realidade, esquecer todo passado e criar um novo futuro. Ele sentira que era capaz quando esteve com Hinata, porém como ela resolvera rejeitá-lo, tivera que encontrar outra maneira de se desligar do mundo. Cocaína estava fazendo esse trabalho muito bem, apesar do efeito durar pouco tempo.

-_O que foi que deu em você? – _ouviu a voz do irmão, mas não se lembrava de tê-lo ouvido entrar. – _Seu quarto está destruído. O que houve Sasuke? – _perguntou olhando horrorizado para o quarto.

-_Eu estava com raiva_ – respondeu o garoto sentindo os olhos queimar de vontade de abraçar o irmão mais velho e chorar. Mas ele não o fez, prometeu ser forte.

-_E precisava de tudo isso? – _Itachi se sentou na cadeira em frente à cama do menor.

-_Não me enche o saco, Itachi._

_-Ok, irmãozinho – _como Sasuke odiava quando o mais velho o chamava dessa maneira – _Vamos, me conte o que aconteceu. – _se mostrou preocupado.

_-Nada – _respondeu Sasuke – _Deixe-me sozinho. – _Itachi levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, olhou para o irmão mais uma vez com uma expressão preocupada e saiu do quarto. Sasuke pegou dois comprimidos e colocou-os na boca. Essa era a única maneira de conseguir paz. Fechou os olhos e dormiu.

-x-

-_Hei Neji, preciso ir até a cidade comprar algumas coisas. Empresta-me a caminhonete. – _falou Hinata entrando no quarto do primo, que tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava nu. Neji, constrangido, tentou se cobrir rapidamente, mas Hinata apenas o ignorou.

_-Eu estava nu aqui, garota. – _disse ele nervoso – _Poderia bater na porta, não acha?_

_-Da mesma maneira que você faz ao entrar no meu quarto? – _perguntou ela irônica.

_-Pega a chave e some daqui – _disse ele ignorando a pergunta e jogando o objeto pra ela. Hinata pegou no ar e sorriu antes de sair.

-x-

Itachi estava descendo as escadas da mansão quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Assim que abriu a porta se surpreendeu com a pessoa que ali estava. Uma bela garota, sem dúvidas, mas como maquiagem demasiadamente forte e roupas sombrias. Analisou-a dos pés a cabeça.

-_Vai ficar ai me olhando com essa cara de bobo, ou vai me deixar entrar grandão? – _ela lhe perguntou o fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha e depois sorrir de lado. _O mesmo sorriso de Sasuke._ Observou ela.

-_E você é quem? – _perguntou

-_Isso não é importante – _Ela respondeu – _Você é o irmão do Sasuke?_ – perguntou olhando para dentro meio agitada. Ainda não tinha certeza do por que estava ali.

Hinata tinha feito uma pequena pesquisa sobre o Uchiha mais novo com Neji e descobrira que os pais eram distantes e não ligavam para a família e que ele tinha um irmão mais velho.

-_Sim. – _ele respondeu meio desconfiado.

-_Ok. – _ela disse – _Então nós dois temos assuntos a tratar. – _falou o encarando seriamente. Itachi a encarou com os olhos cerrados e a deixou entrar. Hinata o seguiu até a cozinha e sentou-se em uma banqueta que havia no balcão em frente a ele.

-_Sasuke está se metendo em sérios problemas e você precisa ajudá-lo ou a coisa vai ficar muito fodida pro lado do seu irmão. – _ela disse. Itachi assumiu uma postura mais séria.

-_Que tipo de problema? – _ele perguntou

-_O que você está fazendo aqui Hyuuga? – _os dois ouviram a voz de Sasuke e congelaram.

-_Droga – _Itachi ouviu-a murmurar – _Eu vim falar contigo. – _ela pensou rápido. – _Mas seu irmão me disse que estava dormindo – _os dois arquearam uma sobrancelha, surpresos.

_-E o que você quer? – _ele perguntou

_-Pedir para você fazer a gentileza de tirar sua namoradinha do meu pé. – _disse Hinata ao se levantar da banqueta. Itachi viu que ela tinha deixado algo rabiscado em um guardanapo e pegou-o antes que Sasuke percebesse alguma coisa – _Estou ficando irritada com essa paranóia toda dela, Sasuke._

_-Você já ameaçou Sakura milhares de vezes, mas nunca faz nada – _ele retrucou a desafiando. Hinata levantou uma sobrancelha debochada.

_-Eu não gosto de violência, mas falo sério quando digo que se ela entrar no meu caminho e tentar me prejudicar não vou ter dó, Uchiha. – _a voz era fria – _Eu acabo com a raça da vadiazinha sem hesitar. – _Sasuke sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha. Itachi olhou-a surpreso. A garota tinha personalidade. Ele gostava disso.

_-Acho que você é tão feroz quanto um pequeno gatinho, Hyuuga. – _o garoto disse querendo provocá-la ainda mais.

_-Só não se esqueça que gatinhos têm unhas afiadas e podem machucar as pessoas quando eles bem entendem. – _ela respondeu antes de começar a andar em direção a saída – _Você não me conhece Uchiha, não sabe nada sobre mim. Não tem nem idéia das coisas que eu sou capaz de fazer. – _completou antes de sair pela porta.

Apenas depois que estava do lado de fora da casa que ela se permitiu respirar. _Droga! O idiota tinha que aparecer logo agora?_

Ela entrou na caminhonete e rumou para o cemitério. Não entedia muito bem essa necessidade de ajudar Sasuke a não entrar nessa onda. Sabia muito bem que drogas, ao contrário do que os usuários pensam, não ajudam a esquecer-se dos problemas: eles estarão lá quando o efeito passar e ainda piores. Hinata achava que Sasuke era um imbecil e não escondia de ninguém, mas não queria que ele acabasse com sua própria vida.

A garota estava sentada em frente a um belo sepulcro quando ele chegou. Uma construção imponente e do século XIX. Pelo que pôde perceber ela estava desenhando.

-_Ótimo local para um encontro. – _ela ouviu a voz masculina, mas não olhou na direção do rapaz.

-_Isso não é um encontro._

_-Por que você é tão esquentada? – _Itachi tinha um meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

_-Escuta aqui Uchiha: - _ela largou o caderno de lado e colocou o lápis atrás da orelha – _Não preciso ser simpática com você. Não quero a sua amizade. –_Itachi a encarava com um olhar divertido – _Estou fazendo-lhe um favor. Algo que eu não deveria ter me metido. – _agora ela aparentava estar curioso.

_-Certo, e por que se meteu então?_

_-Porque sou uma alma boa. – _ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

_-Olha garota, você fala de mais e não diz nada. –_ele retrucou –_ Em que tipo de problema Sasuke está metido?_

_-Ele está usando drogas. – _ela respondeu calmamente voltando a desenhar.

_-Como é? – _ele estava surpreso e atônito.

_-Você ouviu – _ela respondeu revirando os olhos. Não gostava de ficar repetindo as coisas, ainda mais quando sabia que já tinham ouvido.

_-Não tem como _você_ saber – _ele retrucou

_-Olhos vermelhos, irritando-se com facilidade, acessos de raiva que aparecem e desaparecem com uma rapidez incrível, nervosismo, agitação... – _ela começou a enumerar os vários sintomas que Itachi já sabia que Sasuke estava tendo nos últimos dias.

_-Não é possível. – _murmurou Itachi – _Por que ele faria isso? –_se perguntou com os olhos perdidos.

_-Bom isso é com você grandão. – _respondeu Hinata se levantando e pegando suas coisas – _Boa sorte. – _disse antes de sair da vista do moreno.

-x-

Ela estava se sentindo uma idiota e isso não acontecia com muita freqüência. Hinata não era o tipo de garota que ajudava os outros. Não era caridosa e nem gentil, mas quando percebera o que havia de errado com Sasuke sentira uma necessidade imensa de ajudá-lo.

Não era tão pouco o tipo de garota que procurava problemas, era comportada, apesar de não parecer. Nunca faria algo que pudesse prejudicar a si mesma. Mas mesmo assim ela tinha ido pra cama com o Uchiha e estava preocupada com ele. Ela estava mesmo pedindo para se ferrar. Só não sabia se valeria a pena.

-_Ei, Hinata. – _disse Neji entrando no quarto – _Você tem visita._

_-Mas, eu não marquei nada com Annabele. Por que ela viria? – _ela perguntou par si mesma, mas Neji ouviu e respondeu:

-_Não é Annabele. – _ela perguntou quem era – _Uchiha Itachi. – _respondeu saindo do quarto e deixando Hinata surpresa e confusa. O que aquele cara ainda queria com ela? Já não tinha o ajudado o suficiente?

Ela desceu as escadas e foi em direção da sala de estar onde ouviu a mãe perguntar a Itachi se eles estavam namorando. Revirou os olhos

-_Bem menos, mamãe – _disse assim que passou pela porta. – _O que quer aqui, grandão? – _perguntou se dirigindo ao alto moreno que estava sentado no sofá ao lado da mãe dela, sentindo-se meio deslocado. Hinata quase riu.

-_Hina-chan, esses são modos? – _perguntou a mãe com um ar de reprovação – _Seja mais educada – _Hinata revirou os olhos mais uma vez

-_Em que posso ajudá-lo, Uchiha-san? – _ela perguntou e depois se virou para a mãe e completou: - _Feliz agora, okaa-san?_

_-Hinata – _Harumi disse em um tom não muito agradável.

_-Podemos conversar a sós? – _Itachi perguntou totalmente educado, impressionando Harumi – _É bem sério_ – acrescentou para conseguir convencê-la.

_-Certo – _respondeu Hinata – _venha comigo. – _disse saindo da sala e indo para seu quarto.

Ela abriu a porta, deixou Itachi entrar e depois entrou fechando a porta logo em seguida. Ele observou o cômodo organizado onde a garota passava a maior parte do tempo. Reparou que era impessoal e utilitário de mais para uma garota: uma cama arrumada, um criado mudo do lado da cama, uma mesa com uma cadeira do lado da porta e uma cômoda perto da janela. Nada fora do lugar.

Ele reparou o violão em cima da cama e se aproximou para pega-lo, mas a garota interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-_Não toque em nada – _a voz era fria como gelo – _O que diabos você está pensando em vim atrás de mim aqui? Ficou louco? – _agora ela parecia nervosa e irritada.

_-Achei isso no quarto de Sasuke – _o homem jogou um saquinho nas mãos dela

_-Cocaína – _disse após examinar o saquinho por alguns segundos.

_-Como sabe? – _perguntou Itachi curioso

_-Já tive alguns problemas com essa merda – _respondeu jogando o saco de volta

_-Você era dependente? – _ele perguntou enquanto ela sentava na cama

_-Não. – _disse. Itachi esperou que ela continuasse, mas ela só disse aquilo.

_-Então o que? – _ele perguntou após um tempo em silêncio

_-Se você se abalou da sua _casa _até aqui para ficar especulando a minha vida, acho melhor desistir e voltar para o seu conto de fadas, querido. – _ela respondeu o olhando de uma maneira que Itachi ficou tonto e sentou-se na cadeira que estava em frente à cama dela.

-_Certo. –_respondeu ele – _Perdoe-me – _Hinata o lançou um olhar debochado – _Eu vim pedir-lhe ajuda. _– explicou-se

-_Eu já te ajudei grandão. –_ ela respondeu. –_ Disse-lhe o que estava acontecendo, o que nem era da minha conta, pra começar. Depois disso lavei minhas mãos. Faça o que quiser com seu irmão e a coca dele. Não tenho nada com isso._

Itachi a encarava de um modo com que parecia estar lendo a sua alma e isso incomodava um pouco. Era estranho.

Ele entendia bem por que de tanto encanto de Sasuke por Hinata. A garota tinha personalidade, ao contrário de Haruno Sakura. E a beleza que a Hyuuga possuía era diferente, inebriante e enchia todo o ambiente de uma forma inexplicável. Ela era uma mulher incrível e tinha certeza de que quem quer que qualquer pessoa que a tivesse em sua vida, por menor tempo que fosse, dificilmente a esqueceria algum dia.

-_Acho que você já pode sair grandão. – _ela o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-_Eu acredito que se você passar um tempo com meu irmão ele vai acordar e perceber o quanto está sendo tolo. – _Itachi disse ignorando a maneira como ela quase o expulsara dali – _Ele gosta de você e acho que poderíamos usar isso para ajudá-lo a se recuperar – _a garota não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. O moreno perdera totalmente a noção de real e contos de fada.

-_Sem chances, big boy. - _Hinata respondeu – _Não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes, querido. _– Itachi olhou-a por um momento até entender o que ela tinha dito.

-_Vocês dois tiveram um caso? – _perguntou ele incrédulo – _Mas não faz tanto tempo que você está na cidade, certo? – _ele estava visivelmente confuso, Hinata revirou os olhos.

-_Não tivemos um _caso_. Transamos uma vez – _respondeu – _Foi bom, claro, mas eu não vou ter um _caso_com um cara que está envolvido com drogas sendo que nem sentimentos por ele eu tenho._

_-Você faz sexo por prazer, sem compromisso. – _Itachi parecia surpreso novamente – _Sem se prender e nem exigir nada. – _ele murmurou para si mesmo com um sorriso. Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha com ar de interrogação – _Deus! – _ele exclamou – _É a mulher perfeita – _Hinata o encarou por um segundo e caiu na gargalhada. _Que piada._

_-Olha grandão, já me chamaram de muita coisa, mas de perfeita é a primeira vez. – _disse ainda rindo

_-Não tem idéia de como é encantadora, Hinata. Consigo ver perfeitamente porque Sasuke foi seduzido por você. – _Ela o encarou e caiu na gargalhada mais uma vez.

Do que diabos ele estava falando? Encantadora? Perfeita? Essa não era Hinata, ela era uma garota sem graça, desajeitada e mal educada. Estava feliz assim e não pretendia mudar, mas percebeu que Itachi até agora não a criticara pela maneira com qual ela se arrumava e fez vários elogios.

Ela encarou o moreno que estava a sua frente e ele-lhe lembrou Sasori por um momento. Lindo, encantador, sexy, rico, bom de lábia e não valia uma paçoca. Apesar de o sexo ser maravilhoso. Imaginou que Itachi também seria uma maravilha na cama.

_Mas está muito pervertida, não Hina-chan. _Pensou ela sorrindo.

-_Então você vai ajudar Sasuke? – _Itachi perguntou. Hinata levantou-se da cama e foi em direção da cadeira e sentou-se no colo dele, o surpreendendo.

-_Você é _muito gostoso_, sabia? – _ela perguntou num murmúrio – _Faz com que eu me lembrar de um cara do meu passado – _dizia calmamente com uma voz rouca. – _Vocês são muito parecidos. E para a minha sorte e seu azar eu já estou imune a esse seu charmezinho barato, grandão. – _ela disse olhando dentro dos olhos negros do rapaz. – _Não funciona mais comigo. – _assim que terminou de falar ela o beijou. Itachi estava atônito, essa garota conseguira surpreende-lo mais do que todas as outras que já passaram pela vida dele. – _Eu não vou mentir para Sasuke. Se quiser que ele se recupere interne-o em uma clinica de reabilitação. – _ela disse assim que o beijo encerrou-se.

_-Tem certeza? _– ele perguntou mesmo sem esperanças

_-Toda. Mas se você quiser um pouco de sexo bom e sem compromisso – _dizia indo em direção da porta e a abriu. – _sabe que pode me procurar. – _O rapaz teria o queixo no chão se não fosse um homem tão bom em esconder suas emoções. Levantou-se, foi até ela e a beijou antes de sair. Hinata ficou ali na porta do quarto com as pernas bambas, ela tinha certeza que Itachi era um homem extremamente habilidoso na cama.

-x-

Hinata estava sentada na biblioteca da escola enquanto deveria estar na aula de matemática, procurava por algum livro decente que pudesse entretê-la por um tempo. Precisava parar com essa coisa de ficar se agarrando com qualquer um. Primeiro Sasuke, depois Annabele, Mark e nem Itachi escapou. Acabaria virando uma viciada em sexo. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.

Na noite em que Itachi aparecera, ela ficara pensando em toda essa bagunça que criou desde que se mudara. Não ligava para o que os outros pensavam, fazia sempre o que queria, mas dessa vez seria melhor sossegar um pouco e tomar conta dos estudos. Precisava passar em uma boa faculdade e mudar para Tóquio novamente. Quem sabe _Tears of __Innocence_não voltaria à ativa. Sorriu com o pensamento. Seria maravilhoso.

Escolheu _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes _para passar o tempo. Era um romance muito famoso e criticado positivamente. Nunca tinha lido, mas já ouvira falar do amor entre _Heathcliff_ e _Catherine_, um sentimento egoísta e nada nobre. Seria interessante lê-lo. Escolheu uma mesa afastada da entrada e meio escondida atrás de uma estante de livros, portanto não percebeu a aproximação do rapaz, até ouvir sua voz.

-_Você não deveria estar na sala de aula agora? – _perguntou Itachi sentando-se em frente à Hina

-_E você não deveria trabalhar, ou alguma coisa assim? – _ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

-_Na verdade eu vim procurar por você. – _ele respondeu dando de ombros. – _Preciso que converse com Sasuke sobre aquele assunto. Ele está piorando e meus pais acham que o trancando em casa vai resolver._

_-Sei, mas eu já te disse Itachi. – _ela respondeu voltando a ler – _Não tenho nada com essa história._

_-Hinata – _ele disse pegando nas mãos dela – _Eu estou implorando para que você me ajude. – _ele tinha os olhos desesperados – _Sasuke é tudo o que eu tenho e não posso perdê-lo. Por favor, me ajude. – _a garota encarou o homem a sua frente e pôde perceber que ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Mas ela também não tinha idéia do que fazer para ajudar Sasuke. A única solução era internação, mas isso não dependia dela...

_-__Ok. – _disse ela – _Eu falo com seu irmão. Você dirige. – _ela pegou suas coisas e seguiu Itachi até onde o carro dele estava estacionado.

Passaram todo o caminho em silêncio. Hinata tinha certeza que não devia ter se metido nessa história, era assunto dos dois irmãos e não dela. Mas aquele maldito senso de responsabilidade ficava obrigando-a a fazer algo. _Belo momento para se sentir-se responsável por alguém._ Assim que chegaram à mansão Uchiha, a Hyuuga teve uma vontade imensa de sair correndo e voltar para escola. Mas sabia que era importante para Itachi. Não custava nada tentar.

-_Sasuke está no quarto dele. – _Itachi disse quando estavam no hall de entrada – _Tenho certeza que sabe o caminho. Por que não vai até lá? _– ela ignorou a indireta que ele estava lançando e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Sasuke.

-_Ei, posso entrar? – _perguntou ela abrindo a porta do quarto. Sasuke estava deitado na cama e olhou para ela surpreso.

-_O que você quer aqui, Hyuuga? – _perguntou grosso.

_-Precisamos conversar – _ela disse com um sorriso discreto – _Por que não está indo pra escola? – _ela perguntou indo até a cama e sentando-se perto dele.

_-Mikoto e Fugako acham que me trancando em casa, vão "me curar" – _respondeu ácido – _Acontece que não tem porque ser curado. Não estou doente._

_-Você sabe que está mentindo pra si mesmo, não é?_ – ela retrucou –_ Você precisa de tratamento, Sasuke – _ela murmurou – _Sabe que precisa de um especialista que possa cuidar de você da maneira correta._

Sasuke a olhou nos olhos e Hinata sentiu um arrepio de medo passar por sua espinha. Esse não era o rapaz que ela conheceu. Ele parecia estar possuído por um demônio. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e as pupilas dilatadas, olhando para ela de uma maneira assustadora. Tentou se acalmar, e sorriu docemente para o garoto, o que pareceu o irritá-lo ainda mais.

-_Você é uma vadia. – _ele disse friamente – _Não tem nenhum direito de se meter na minha vida. – _começou a gritar logo depois. – _Tenho nojo de você, Hyuuga. NOJO!_

Itachi entrou no quarto e tentou acalmar o irmão, mas Hinata tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva e soltou:

-_Ok. – _ela disse quando os dois se calaram – _Foda-se. – _foi em direção à porta e saiu. Itachi a seguiu e Sasuke também. – _Você é um filhinho de papai – _apontou o dedo para Sasuke – _mimado e fresco. Eu tentei te ajudar e você escolheu ser orgulhoso e idiota. – _já estavam no hall de entrada e ela parou com a mão na maçaneta. – _Parabéns, querido. Daqui pra frente às coisas só vão piorar pra você e acredite em mim, eu sei do que estou falando. Você é um viciadinho de merda. Isso não faz de você mais homem, muito pelo contrário. Espero do fundo do meu coração que você quebre muito essa sua carinha bonita, porque eu quero ver todas as conseqüências desses seus atos. – _Sasuke estava surpreso com tudo que ela dizia. Hinata olhou para Itachi e completou – _Quanto a você, desista. Tentar ajuda quem não quer sua ajuda é pura perda de energia e de tempo._

Assim que terminou de falar, saiu daquela casa sem nem olhar para trás ou dar chance para um dos irmãos se defenderem. Foi para casa. Dormir um pouco seria bom e ela precisava fugir um pouco desses problemas que não eram dela. Os quais a própria insistiu em se meter.

Amanhã seria outro dia.

* * *

Hey Duudes. Eu diiiisse pra vocês que ia voltar logo né? hihi.  
Não me matem pela demora, please. Mas enfim... Aqui estáá.

E eu quero saber de tudo o que vcs acharam ao ler esse capitulo. Gostaram do que eu fiz com o Sasuke? Não? Por que? E do Itachi ter aparecido? E da _visita _pra Hina-chan? E da bronca da Hinata no Sasuke? Acham que vai funcionar? Nháá comentem PLEASE!

DocesBeijos, queridos :D


	8. Broken

Musica: Broken - Evanescence ft Seether

* * *

"_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_(Eu queria que você soubesse que amo o jeito que você sorri)_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e mandar sua dor embora)_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_(Eu guardo sua fotografia e sei que ela me faz bem)_

…

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_(Porque eu estou quebrado quando fico exposto)_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_(E não me sinto como se fosse forte o bastante)_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_(Porque eu estou quebrado quando estou solitário)_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)"_

Hinata estava sentada na grama da parte externa da escola enquanto lia um livro que tinha comprado no sebo da cidade. Ela gostava de livros antigos, eles eram mais bem escritos e mais baratos também. Na verdade, os livros atuais também eram bem escritos, mas as histórias e os conflitos eram muito fracos.

A garota não estava prestando muita atenção no que lia, estava preocupada com Sasuke. Depois da explosão na casa dos Uchiha, ela não tinha falado com nenhum dos dois patetas. Bufou.

-_Você não tem nada com isso, Hinata. Fique longe. – _sussurrou para si mesma antes de ouvir o sinal tocar.

**-x-**

Já era o ultimo período do ultimo dia de aula. Chegaram às férias de primavera e haveria um baile naquela noite para comemorar o término no período escolar. Hinata não tinha a menor vontade de ir, mas Anna insistira tanto que ela cedera. Assim que as aulas terminassem, que pareciam especialmente mais lentas naquele dia, as duas garotas iriam fazer compras.

Hinata adorava Annabele e tal, mas ela estava se sentindo tentada a dar um perdido na loirinha e ir procurar por Sasuke. Fazia uns dias que ela ouviu a Haruno comentar com Ino que o garoto estava doente, mas não prestara realmente atenção no que a rosinha _bitch_ dissera. Admitia estar preocupada, mas os irmãos Uchiha eram perigosos de mais. Ela não se aproximaria deles novamente.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Annabele deixou Hinata em casa. Elas foram ao baile, como previsto, mas acabaram não ficando nem até a metade da festa. Foram para o cemitério beber, conversar e dar uns amassos. E ela era capaz de apostar que as duas se divertiram mais do que os que ficaram no _Baile de Primavera_. _Que nome mais tosco._ Quando entrou em casa, tudo o que a morena queria era ir para seu quarto, se deitar e dormir pra sempre, mas Harumi estava esperando por ela na sala.

_-Hinata – _a mãe disse quando ela estava subindo as escadas – _Onde você estava? Neji chegou há horas..._

_-Isso porque a vida do Neji é um saco e ele não tem mais nada pra fazer da vida – _ela disse com um sorriso irônico deixando a mãe irritada

_-Hinata. Comporte-se ou não te darei o seu presente. – _ela já estava subindo as escadas para o quarto, mas parou e se virou para a mãe.

_-Como assim? – _ela perguntou

_-Já que, mesmo chegando atrasada na escola, tirou notas maravilhosas é a queridinha de todos os professores e não se meteu em nenhuma encrenca desde que nos mudamos – _Hinata revirou os olhos – _comprei passagens para Tóquio. – _agora ela estava boquiaberta – _Você vai passar as férias na casa do Shino-kun._

Hinata demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação. Ela estava com viagem marcada para Tóquio. Sentiu uma ou duas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ela estava tão feliz que queria gritar. A banda estaria completa novamente, talvez fizessem alguns shows. Seria perfeito! Eles...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mãe.

-_Você está bem, filha? – _a mãe a segurava pelos ombros – _Não disse nada e começou a chorar. Não gostou da surpresa? – _Harumi fitava a filha preocupada.

-_Esse é o melhor presente que a senhora poderia me dar. – _disse Hinata com os olhos úmidos – _O melhor de todos – _abraçou a mãe sorrindo e foi para seu quarto.

A garota não conseguia acreditar. Pegou um caderno de capa negra que estava escondido no fundo da cômoda e começou a folhá-lo. Ela, desde pequena, adorava arte e tinha feito um _scrapbook_ pouco antes de se mudar. Era um caderno de folhas brancas cheias de desenhos, dedicatórias, fotos e recados de Shino e Kiba.

Ela considerava os garotos mais do que amigos. Os dois faziam parte de sua vida e de seu coração de uma maneira especial. Mal podia esperar para reencontrá-los.

Neji tinha chegado cedo em casa depois do baile, Tenten estava mais chata e grudenta do que nunca. Ele não estava mais tão afim dela. Revirou-se na cama. Sabia bem o motivo desse desinteresse. Tinha nome, sobrenome e belos olhos azuis.

Desistiu de tentar dormir e resolveu descer até a cozinha para beber um copo de água ou qualquer coisa que fizesse seu sono voltar.

-_Também sem sono? – _assim que passou pela porta, ouviu a voz de Hinata. Ela estava sentada no balcão que dividia a cozinha. Apenas com uma pequena _babylook _e uma calcinha, ambas de cor preta.

-_Sim – _respondeu ele, que não estava com mais peças de roupa do que a prima. Ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom cinza. – _Qual seu motivo? – _perguntou enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava a garrafa de água.

-_Estou animada demais para dormir – _ela respondeu dando de ombros

-_Essa é nova! – _desdenhou Neji – _Desde quando você fica _animada de mais_ por alguma coisa? – _ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto pegava um copo e se sentava à mesa, de frente para a prima.

_-Desde que sou a melhor aluna da escola, o que para mim não vale coisa alguma, mas para minha okaa-san vale uma passagem para Tóquio – _ela respondeu sorrindo. Neji se surpreendeu.

_-Parabéns então – _respondeu ele.

_-E você não consegue dormir por quê? – _perguntou Hinata se levantando e indo sentar ao lado do primo.

_-Uma garota – _disse dando de ombros.

_-Está com problemas com a Mitsashi? – _ela perguntou meio surpresa. Sempre que via os dois juntos, eles pareciam estar se dando bem.

_-Mais ou menos. – _ele respondeu – _Mas não perdi o sono por causa da Tenten – _completou.

_-Então o que? – _ela estava confusa agora. Ele não perdera o sono por causa da _cheerleader, _mas eles estavam juntos. Não estavam?

_-O que Tenten e eu temos é algo muito simples de entender. – _ele disse – _É só sexo. Divertimos-nos juntos e tal... Mas eu não gosto dela. – _ele se levanta e vai até a pia, onde deixa o copo que tinha usado. – _Eu amo outra garota. – _murmurou se sentido ainda mais idiota por dizê-lo em voz alta. Hinata se surpreendeu. Nunca imaginou que Neji era capaz de se apaixonar. E menos ainda que _estivesse_ apaixonado.

_-Hum. A maioria dos homens consegue separar bem os sentimentos do prazer – _comentou a garota levantando-se e indo até onde o primo estava.

_-Parece que sou uma exceção – _ele disse com um sorriso tímido. Hinata sentiu o coração dar uma parada e depois acelerar ao ver aquele sorriso calmo no rosto do rapaz a sua frente. Percebeu como Neji era lindo.

_-Por que diz isso? – _ela perguntou tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

_-Por que desde que me apaixonei não consegui mais transar com Tenten. – _ele respondeu olhando nos olhos de Hinata. E então a deixou sozinha.

Hinata ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, pensando no que o primo dissera. Não sabia por que, mas saber que ele e aquela vadiazinha não estavam tão firmes como ela pensava, a deixou feliz. Era estranho pensar assim, mas ela sabia que existia algo forte entre os dois. E a morena não estava gostando nenhum pouco desse sentimento.

**-x-**

Faltavam alguns dias para a viagem de Hinata, e ela ficava a cada dia mais animada e ansiosa. Neji notara a diferença drástica no comportamento da prima. Ela estava radiante e muito, muito linda. Mais linda do que nunca. Às vezes ele se pegava sorrindo só de vê-la sorrir. E não era aquele sorriso irônico que não combinava nenhum pouco com ela, mas era quase um riso de pura alegria.

Os dois primos passavam as madrugadas conversando na cozinha, se conhecendo, se descobrindo. Talvez pelo estado de espírito mais leve, Hinata estava mais receptiva e Neji conseguiu saber mais sobre ela.

Em uma dessas madrugadas, ela o levou para seu quarto. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, bem próximos, de frente um para o outro. Neji resolveu perguntar sobre o tal primeiro namorado da garota. Ela ficou em silêncio por um longe tempo, decidindo se contava ou não. E quando Neji já estava desistindo ela começou a falar.

_-Não foi um amor – _ela disse com a cabeça baixa. Neji notou a tristeza na voz dela.

_-Se quiser não precisa falar... – _ele disse tocando o rosto dela com a mão. Hina levantou a cabeça e sorriu levemente, um sorriso conformado.

_-Não é um segredo, nem nada assim – _ela respondeu calmamente – _Na minha antiga escola virou até piada. – _agora a voz dela tinha uma pontada de amargura.

_-Piada? – _o rapaz estava confuso – _Por que seu namoro viraria uma piada?_

_-Já tem uns três anos, Neji. – _ela ignorou a pergunta – _Você pode não acreditar, mas eu era como a Sakura. – _ela pode ver a boca de Neji se abrir em surpresa, e tentou não pensar em como seria provar daqueles lábios. Manteve-se concentrada na história – _Eu não era_ cheerleader – ela revirou os olhos – _mas era bem popular. – _sorriu irônica. – _Consegue _me _ver como a garota que todas as outras querem ser? – _ela perguntou levantando-se da cama e indo se sentar na cadeira.

_-É meio difícil, mas não impossível. – _ele respondeu ainda meio surpreso.

_-Claro – _ela disse sarcástica – _Que seja. Eu era essa garota. Acabei me apaixonando por Sasori. Ele era um riquinho, mimado. Igualzinho seu amigo Sasuke. – _os punhos estavam apoiados em seu colo se serraram – _Mas ele era carinhoso comigo, era um daqueles conquistadores, sabe? – _os olhos que estavam baixos olharam para o garoto na cama – _Sabia como agradar uma garota.- _Neji olhou para ela e viu os olhos azuis que tanto gostava ficarem marejados, mas podia perceber que ela estava com raiva. Os dedos estavam ficando brancos de tanta força que ela fazia com as mãos – _Naquela época eu era muito vaidosa. Sasori me elogiava sempre, dizia que eu era a garota mais linda do mundo – _ela tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto – _Me tratava como se eu fosse uma princesa. Nós éramos namorados e minha mãe o adorava. Então me convenceu a transar com ele. – _Neji a encarava com os olhos arregalados.

_-Você transou com um idiota porque ele te tratava como uma princesa? – _ele estava alterado. Estava morrendo de ciúme.

_-Ah, dá um tempo, Neji. – _ela respondeu irritada – _Não sou fácil_

_-Não disse que você era. – _se defendeu

_-Mas pensou. – _retrucou ainda irritada. – _Estava completamente apaixonada, ele era meu namorado e eu pensava que íamos ficar juntos, sei lá, para sempre. Por isso aceitei. – _ela explicou – _Foi ótimo. Depois de Sasori eu nunca mais senti nada parecido. Tanto emocionalmente quando sexualmente – _ela viu Neji fazer uma careta e se perguntou o que aquilo significava. Neji sentia ódio desse Sasori por ter tocado Hinata e por ela ter sido tão apaixonada por ele. Sentia ciúme por não poder fazer o mesmo.

– _Nossa vida era maravilhosa. Estávamos juntos e felizes, éramos o casal mais popular do colégio. Até que ele começou a se comportar de uma maneira estranha. Eu não sabia por que e também imaginei que era muito stress por causa das provas finais e tudo mais. Ele sempre estava querendo transar, e sempre mais e mais. Sasori começou a ficar irritado com freqüência e com muita facilidade e eu sempre achava que era por minha culpa. E teve um dia... – _ela não conseguiu continuar. Neji saiu da cama e se ajoelhou na frente da prima. As lágrimas que ela tanto tentou guardar começaram a cair então o garoto a abraçou. Hinata ficou ali chorando no ombro do primo por um tempo, até que mais calma decidiu continuar.

-_Teve essa vez que Sasori queria transar, mas eu estava muito cansada e me recusei. Acabamos brigando e a coisa ficou muito feia. Disse-me coisas horríveis, que eu era fácil, uma vadiazinha mirim e seria muito fácil ficar com qualquer garota da cidade e que não precisava de mim. – _ela sentiu o primo enrijecer e tentou controlar as lágrimas que se juntavam nos seus olhos novamente. – _Eu dei um tapa no rosto dele, meus dedos ficaram marcados lá e ele ficou irado. Parecia outra pessoa, um demônio, não sei. – _ela gesticulava com as mãos. – _Ele me chamou de vadia de novo e me deu um soco. Eu cai no chão e..._

_-O quê? – _Neji quase gritou. Ele se sentiu enojado. Como aquele _filho da puta desgraçado _teve coragem de bater em Hinata?

_-Então – _ela continuou como se ele não tivesse a interrompido e lhe lançou um olhar feio – _Ele ficou desesperado e não sabia o que fazer. Disse que era minha culpa e que eu não devia tê-lo irritado. – _agora ela estava mais calma e até revirou os olhos, a garoto reparou que esse era um gesto que ela comandava, assim como aquele sorriso irônico que não combinava nenhum pouco com o rosto delicado da prima. – _E ele começou a procurar alguma coisa nas gavetas do quarto, desesperado. Até que pegou um saquinho com um pó branco, fez uma carreira e cheirou. Ele estava agindo daquela maneira tão fora de si porque estava viciado em cocaína._

-_E você fez o que? – _Neji perguntou

-_Eu fiquei apavorada, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Fiquei ali sentada no chão olhando para ele apavorada. E quando ele estava alto veio me abraçar e me pediu desculpas. Disse que, se eu quisesse, ele podia conseguir um pouco pra mim, que era calmante, foi quando eu acordei do transe, choque ou sei lá como você queira chamar. – _Hinata estava séria agora. Parecia meio magoada e irritada. Neji adoraria estrangular esse tal Sasori por ter feito isso com a garota mais fascinante que ele já conhecera. Esse cara era um idiota.

-_Você aceitou? – _ele perguntou curioso.

-_Claro que não. Sempre fui e sempre vou ser extremamente contra uso de drogas, a não ser pelo álcool, mas isso não vem ao caso – _ela sorriu – S_oltei-me do abraço do cara que eu mais admirava e pedi para ele parar. Eu estava tão nervosa e desapontada com Sasori. Ele disse que não podia parar. Eu falei que se não parasse por si próprio eu ia sair fora. – _encarou os olhos do primo que eram tão parecidos com seus próprios. – _Eu não ia ficar com um drogado. Por mais que eu o amasse._

_-E ele resolveu parar ou simplesmente te mandou passear? – _Neji perguntou irônico – _Por que esse cara não parecia te amar tanto quanto você o amava._

_-Ele me prometeu parar. Disse que sem mim ele nunca conseguiria e que era fraco de mais sozinho... – _ela respondeu irônica também – _Todo esse blábláblá... Mas ele não cumpriu o que prometeu e eu sabia disso. Resolvi conversar com os pais dele. Nós nos dávamos bem e tal. Eles resolveram internar Sasori em um clinica de reabilitação._

_-E o relacionamento de vocês?_

_-Eu o visitava sempre que podia, a clinica era longe do centro, que era onde eu e okaa-san morávamos. – _o olhar da morena estava distante e frio, Neji não sabia o que pensar. Aquela garota mudava de sentimentos muito rapidamente. Ela era imprevisível. – _Nós não estávamos juntos, mas também não queria que ele ficasse sozinho. Eu dava todo o apoio que ele precisava, mas quando Sasori saiu da clinica ele me pediu para voltarmos e eu aceitei. O problema é que ele teve uma recaída. E cheirou tanto que teve uma overdose._

_-Mas qual era o problema desse cara? – _Neji perguntou irritado se levantando e andado pelo quarto. – _Ele teve de tudo na vida e faz uma merda dessas? – _Ele não sabia se estava irritado pelas besteiras que o ex da prima fizera ou por ele te-la magoado.

_-Talvez fosse esse o problema. Ele teve de tudo. Achava que era o dono do mundo e que podia fazer qualquer coisa e não seria punido. – _ela respondeu indo se deitar na cama. – _Ele ficou em coma por três meses por causa da overdose. E depois teve morte cerebral. Os pais dele se mudaram para os Estados Unidos e eu nunca mais ouvi falar deles._

_-Essa história não parece uma piada para mim. – _Neji disse indo se deitar ao lado dela.

_-Não. – _disse ela com um sorriso – _A piada foi o resultado de tudo isso. – _o sorriso era irônico de novo. – _Conheci Shino e Kiba depois disso ter acontecido e eles me mostraram musicas que se encaixavam tão perfeitamente com meu estado de espírito, então comecei a me vestir e a me maquiar dessa forma. Tudo isso – _ela apontou para si mesma – _veio depois da morte de Sasori._

_-Luto?_

_-No começo até foi. – _ela respondeu – _Mas depois eu realmente me identifiquei com as bandas, o estilo e pá. – _o sorriso que ela mostrar agora, era suave e a deixava linda – _Eu me encontrei Neji. Sinto-me bem assim._

**-x-**

No dia da viagem de Hinata ela acordara cedo, apesar de ter ido dormir tarde. Não conseguia conter a animação. Logo depois de tomar café ela e Neji foram até a cidade para comprar algumas coisas que ela precisava.

Depois do almoço Hina fora para a estação de trem com a mãe e com Neji e ela se despedira rapidamente. Tudo estava perfeito. Ia passar um mês inteiro em Tóquio com os melhores amigos de todo mundo. Era um sonho.

Antes de chegar a Osaka, o trem parou em uma estação para arrumar algum problema técnico e a Hyuuga aproveitou para ligar pra casa e avisar a mãe que estava tudo bem. Assim que encontrou um telefone público ligou, mas ninguém atendeu. Ela estranhou, porque sempre tinha alguém em casa. Tentou mais duas vezes e nada. Começou a ficar preocupada e ligou para Neji.

-_Alo? – _ela ouviu a voz de Neji e se sentiu mais calma um pouco.

-_Neji, sou eu. – _ela disse meio com pressa – _Pode avisar minha mãe que eu estou bem? – _ela disse – _Eu liguei pro sitio, mas ninguém atendeu._

_-Hina? – _ele parecia estar surpreso – _Que bom que ligou. Eu tentei falar com você, mas não consegui. – _ele tinha uma voz mais aliviada agora. – _Onde você está?_

_-Em uma estação de cidade pequena. – _ela respondeu – _Não sei o nome. Teve um problema no trem e tivemos que parar. – _explicou_ – Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Que bom que você não está muito longe então. – _ele disse – _Por que vai ter que voltar pra Sakai agora. – _ele parecia preocupado.

_-Voltar? Por quê? – _ela estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada – _Diga logo o que aconteceu, Neji._

_-Sua okaa-san está no hospital, Hina – _ele disse com a voz séria.

_-Vou comprar a passagem de volta agora mesmo. Espere por mim – _ela disse antes de desligar e sair correndo pela estação.

* * *

_quanta coisa aconteceu nesse cap eein. Hinata foi ao baile de primavera, ganhou uma passagem para visitar os amigos, ficou bem intima do primo e a tia Harumi foi parar no hospital.  
o que acharam da amizade do Neji com a Hina? Será que pode trazer vantagens? E esse Sasori ein... É fods.  
O que acontecerá com a Harumi-san?_

Não esqueçam das reviews ein!_  
_


	9. Onde Estiver

**Musica: Onde Estiver - Glória**

* * *

"_Os dias são tão iguais o vento toca a janela__  
__Não sei se sou tão capaz de viver (de viver sem você)__  
__Sua indecisão (tentando aprender, seguir)__  
__Quase me matou, me matou (desistir nunca mais)__  
__Partiu meu mundo em dois (hoje espero você)_

_Onde estiver saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui  
Mesmo que o tempo te levar_

_Tive que aceitar  
Mais me perco sem você  
Tive que continuar  
Mais não vivo sem você_

_Essa me faz lembrar de tudo que passamos  
Essa noite vou dançar sem você"_

Assim que Hinata saíra do trem na estação de Sakai, ela avistara Neji esperando por ela. Sentiu o coração apertar e, em muito tempo, teve medo. Sentira um medo tão grande de perder a mãe que se assustara.

-_Onde está minha okaa-san? Eu quero vê-la. – _ela disse assim que se aproximara o suficiente para que primo pudesse ouvi-la.

-_Sua okaa-san está no hospital. Minha okaa-san está com ela. – _disse Neji pegando as malas da prima e levando-as para a caminhonete – _O médico nos disse que a situação é estável. – _Hinata o acompanhou e entrou no carro – _Minha okaa-san pediu para eu te levar pra casa. Assim você pode tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. – _terminou ao se sentar ao lado de Hina.

-_Leve-me para o hospital, Neji. – _ela pediu quando ele ligava o carro

-_Mas você precisa descansar um pouco pelo menos e... – _ela puxara o rosto do primo para olhá-lo nos olhos

-_Leve-me para o hospital, Neji. – _a voz dela havia falhado e ele viu desespero e medo nos olhos marejados da garota. Assentiu e os dois foram para o hospital particular de Sakai.

Fazia uma semana desde que Harumi estava internada. Hinata não saia do lado da mãe e não tinha planos de ir pra casa tão cedo. Ela estava dormindo em uma cadeira que tinha ali e tomando banho no pequeno banheiro do quarto.

O médico tinha explicado o que acontecera, mas ela não estava prestando muita atenção. Harumi tinha sofrido uma parada cardíaca e se não fosse por Aika, ela estaria morta agora. No momento a mãe de Hina estava em coma, mas pelo menos a situação era estável. Isso devia ser uma coisa boa, certo?

Hinata queria conversar com a mãe. Queria pedir desculpas por tudo que ela tinha feito, pelas preocupações, pela tristeza que ela trouxera, mas a mãe não acordava e isso a deixava cada vez mais preocupada. Ela amava a mãe incondicionalmente e daria sua vida para salvar a dela.

Neji aparecia no hospital sempre que podia e fazia companhia para Hinata. Ela estava acabada. Sem maquiagem nenhuma, os cabelos sem brilho e sempre presos de qualquer jeito, tinha olheiras profundas sob os olhos que, ele tanto admirava, estavam opacos.

Na ultima vez que Neji estava com elas o aparelho que estava mostrando os batimentos cardíacos de Harumi começaram a apitar freneticamente e Hinata ficou desesperada, então ele chamou os médicos. Os primos precisaram sair do quarto enquanto os doutores cuidavam da mãe da morena.

Hina estava desesperada na sala de espera. Queria ver a mãe, precisava falar com ela.

Uma enfermeira foi até eles avisar que Harumi tinha entrado na sala de cirurgia para uma operação de emergência e que assim que tivesse alguma notícia ela voltaria para avisar.

_-Tudo vai ficar bem, Hina – _disse Neji colocando a mão no ombro da prima.

_-Não diga isso – _ela falou com os olhos agoniados – _Sempre quando alguém diz que "vai ficar tudo bem", as coisas nunca ficam bem – _ela tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos e elas começaram a cair.

_-Você precisa ter fé – _disse Neji – _Deus vai cuidar da sua okaa-san_

_-Deus?_ – ela perguntou com a voz se alterando – _Deus? – _estava cheia de sarcasmo também – _Deus é uma criatura filha da puta que fez uma pessoa boa como a minha okaa-san sofrer e ficar doente. – _ela gritava agora – _Que tipo que criatura _boa _faz isso? Enquanto a minha mãe está sofrendo, existem cretinos por ai que fazem coisas horríveis e nojentas. Mas eles estão bem, com saúde e nada acontece com eles. – _ela chorava compulsivamente – _Eu não quero ajuda desse seu Deus. EU QUERO QUE MINHA MÃE FIQUE BEM._

_-Calma Hina – _Neji murmurou abraçando a prima – _Calma, eu estou aqui pra te apoiar – _ele murmurava coisas para deixá-la mais tranqüila.

_-Hina – _ela ouviu seu nome, mas não prestava atenção em quem a chamava – _Eu vim assim que soube. Como você está? – _ela procurou pela voz e tentou identificar quem era.

_-Anna? – _ela murmurou e sentiu os olhos arderem. – _Abraça-me, Anna – _ela murmurou sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Annabele abraçou a amiga e murmurou palavras de conforto sem tocar no assunto religioso, pois sabia que Hina era meio contra essas coisas.

Depois de horas de espera em agonia uma outra enfermeira se aproximou e perguntou por Hinata.

-_Minha okaa-san está bem? Posso vê-la? – _a morena estava ansiosa para conversar com a mãe pedir perdão pelas preocupações.

-_O médico que operou sua mãe quer conversar com a senhorita antes de qualquer coisa – _a enfermeira respondeu simplesmente e saiu andando, esperando que a garota a seguisse e foi o que ela fez.

As duas andaram pelos corredores até chegar ao elevador, entraram e subiram até o terceiro andar. Lá a enfermeira guiou Hinata até uma porta branca como todas as outras que ela vira, e nessa tinha uma plaquinha escrita _Cardiologista._

Hina abriu a porta e entrou. A sala não era muito grande, mas também não era muito pequena. Tinha uma cor clara, mas era diferente do branco sem graça do resto do hospital, era uma tinta meio creme. Havia uma mesa grande de cor tabaco, e atrás dela tinha uma cadeira grande e preta. Na frente da mesa havia duas cadeiras da mesma cor da outra. Sobre a mesa estava um _note book_, alguns porta-retratos e uma placa escrita _Dr. Matthew Forbes, Cirurgião Cardíaco._

_-Sente-se – _disse a enfermeira, da porta – _O Dr. Forbes já está vindo. – _Hinata assentiu e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras a sua frente. Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa assim que se viu sozinha.

A morena deu uma olhada nos três porta-retratos que estavam ali e reparou que, alem do nome, o médico tinha feições ocidentais. Em uma foto havia um homem jovem, loiro de olhos castanho-escuro junto com uma mulher também jovem de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos verdes. Os dois pareciam tão felizes. Na segunda havia duas mulheres, na verdade uma mulher, a que ela percebeu ser a mesma da outra foto, e uma garota loira de olhos verdes. E na ultima foto os três estavam juntos. Uma família linda e muito feliz. Ela sentiu inveja.

-_Desculpe-me a demora – _Hinata ouviu uma voz masculina forte com sotaque diferente tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Olhou para trás e viu o homem da foto entrando na sala e indo sentar-se de frente para ela.

-_Esta é sua filha? – _perguntou ela curiosa, esquecendo da mãe por um segundo.

-_Sim – _respondeu assim que se sentou – _Annabele deve ter sua idade – _a voz do médico era calma, grave e agradável. Desde que Harumi fora internada ela não se sentira tão calma quanto agora.

-_Ela tem – _respondeu Hina – _Temos aula de desenho juntas no sexto tempo – _continuou ela quando o médico pareceu confuso. – _Gosto muito da Anna. Ela faz essa cidade ficar _suportável. – ele sorriu.

-_Fico feliz em saber disso._

_-Vocês se parecem, sabe? – _a garota comentou – _O senhor deve ter orgulho da sua filha. – _a morena tinha um sorriso melancólico.

_-Sim, muito – _respondeu o Dr. – _Mas tenho certeza_ _que seu pai também sente orgulho de você. – _ele o viu abaixar a cabeça e murmurou.

_-Tenho certeza que se o homem que engravidou minha okaa-san se lembra de mim, não é com orgulho. – _ela tinha amargura e raiva na voz. Hinata não conseguia chamar _aquele homem _de pai. – _E minha mãe, como está? Quando posso vê-la? Preciso conversar com ela. – _disse Hina subitamente lembrando-se do porque estava ali.

_-Senhorita Hyuuga. – _o tom de voz do médico era cauteloso e sério e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela já sabia. – _Tenho uma péssima notícia para lhe dar. – _ela sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela pressentira desde que falara com Neji. Maldito _Deus_ que fizera isso com sua mãe. Ela não merecia isso, Harumi era bondosa, gentil e se a mãe estava morta agora era culpa dela.

**-x-**

_-Não vai ter nenhum velório. – _Hinata falou quando a Aika disse que ia cuidar de tudo. A tia e Neji foram chamados pelo médico para receberem a noticia. Annabele também estava lá.

Todos olharam para ela com expressões surpresas. A morena tinha permanecido quieta desde que o médico lhe explicara o que tinha acontecido. Hinata apenas tinha ficado ali sentada sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, olhando para o nada.

_-O que disse querida? – _perguntou a tia esperando ter entendido errado.

_-Eu não quero que façam velório para minha mãe. – _ela respondeu com o olhar meio desfocado

_-Mas Hina-chan, não acha que deve uma ultima homenagem a sua okaa-san? – _Aika tentou argumentar sem sucesso

_-Por isso mesmo. Minha mãe não precisa de um monte de gente hipócrita enquanto ela tenta descansar. Vai ser só o enterro e ponto._

Dois dias depois da morte de Harumi, aconteceu o enterro. Estavam presentes, Aika, Neji, Annabele e seu pai, além de Hinata.

Aika queria que um sacerdote budista, um pastor ou um padre fosse até o cemitério para "abençoar a alma de Harumi-san", mas a filha disse que não queria nenhum tipo de benção. A mãe não precisava que o _Deus _que a _matou _abençoasse sua alma. Harumi não precisava dessas merdas. Ela iria descansar em paz, sem nenhum tipo de perturbação. Hinata devia isso à sua okaa-san.

**-x-**

O primeiro instinto de Neji ao saber da morte da tia foi abraçar Hina e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas se lembrou da reação dela da ultima vez que ele disse isso, então ficou quieto. Tentou encontrar uma forma de ampará-la e cuidar dela, mas a prima não parecia estar tendo problemas com a situação.

Ela permanecera quieta, soturna, calma e estupidamente fria. O rapaz não sabia o que pensar sobre a atitude dela. Ele não conseguia, nunca, saber o que ela estava sentindo ou pensando de verdade. Hinata era ótima em esconder suas reações e sentimentos. Poderia ser uma ótima atriz.

Neji não sabia o que fazer, de como agir, porque sempre parecia fazer a coisa errada quando se tratava de Hinata. Queria ajudá-la, conversar com ela como eles fizeram nos últimos dias antes da viagem e do incidente com Harumi, mas sentira que a prima se fechara de novo em seu próprio mundo. E a presença de Annabele não ajudava em nada. Aquela loirinha estava sempre grudada na morena e não facilitava a aproximação do rapaz. Ele teria que esperar um pouco, mas o que eram algumas horas para quem esperou a vida inteira para estar com a garota certa?

**-x-**

Assim que o enterro acabou Annabele se ofereceu para levar Hinata para casa e fazer companhia para a amiga, mas ela recusou.

-_Vocês podem ir. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. – _ela disse séria.

-_Mas, como você vai voltar pro sítio? – _Neji perguntou preocupado.

-_Dou meu jeito, nii-san. Não se preocupe comigo. – _os olhos de Hinata estavam frios e sem emoção nenhuma. Neji não sabia o que fazer, mas sentia que precisava ajudá-la.

-_Tudo bem, - _ele respondeu – _Me ligue se precisar que eu venha te buscar – _completou antes de sair juntamente com a mãe na direção do estacionamento.

-_Eu vou ficar contigo, Hina – _disse Annabele depois que Neji já tinha desaparecido.

-_Não vai não. – _respondeu Hinata – _Você vai embora com seu pai e vai me deixar aqui sozinha com a minha okaa-san._

_-Hina... – _Anna tentou argumentar, mas Matthew a cortou.

_-Annabele, querida. Hinata precisa de um tempo sozinha. Deixe-a e vamos para casa. Vocês se falam outra hora. _

_-Escute seu pai. –_ disse a morena olhando para a amiga e a abraçou – _Obrigada por tudo – _ela olhou para o Dr. Forbes – _Vocês dois._

_-Se precisar de alguma coisa, Hina – _disse Annabele – _Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar. – _a loira abraçou a amiga de novo – _Se cuida._

_-Obrigada – _Hinata murmurou e Anna foi embora com seu pai deixando-a ali sozinha.

Assim que ficou sozinha ela se aproximou do túmulo da mãe e se ajoelhou no chão.

-_Mamãe, é minha culpa – _ela disse sentindo os olhos ardendo. – _Eu sempre te dei trabalho, a deixei preocupada por tanto tempo que você acabou criando esse problema do coração. A senhora era tão boa pra mim, okaasan. Perdão por não dizer o quanto eu a amo enquanto estava viva. A senhora era tudo pra mim. – _as lágrimas que ela segurou por dois dias começaram a cair sem parar.

Hinata ficou ajoelhada ao lado do túmulo de Hyuuga Harumi, chorando, até que a noite caiu. Então ela se levantou e saiu do cemitério sem nem olhar para trás.

**-x-**

Assim que Hinata chegou em casa Neji foi até o quarto dela. A prima estava deitada na cama quando ele entrou. Ele se deitou com ela, como da vez em que ela lhe contou sobre o romance desastroso com Sasori. Os dois ficaram ali se olhando por um longo tempo. Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, mas Hinata nunca tinha se sentido tão amada e acolhida como naquele momento. Talvez ela devesse mesmo dar uma chance para o primo.

-_Quando sua mãe quer que eu vá embora? – _ela murmurou um tempo depois.

-_Ir embora? – _perguntou ele surpreso – _Do que você está falando Hinata?_

_-Agora que minha mãe morreu não faz mais sentido eu ficar aqui atrapalhando a vida de vocês. – _ela disse dando de ombros. – _Assim que puder eu arrumo um lugar pra ficar e... – _o primo a interrompeu

_-Cala a boca, garota. – _ela se assustou com as palavras, mas a maneira que ele disse não era ofensiva – _Você não vai a lugar nenhum, me ouviu? Eu não vou deixar nos separarem novamente – _ele disse em um murmúrio tão carinhoso que fez Hinata sorrir. Ela se aconchegou ao corpo dele e caiu no sono.

_A pequena garota estava deitada na grama do jardim da casa onde morava com a mãe. O sol de fim de tarde pintava o céu de cor-de-rosa e aquecia a pele da menina. Ela vestia um vestido florido e delicado. Sentia-se tão triste e não sabia como fazer para mudar esse sentimento._

_-O que faz ai, Hinata-sama? – ela ouviu aquela voz que tanto admirava e sentou-se para vê-lo se aproximar. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e logo depois de admirá-la por uns segundos se deitou olhando para o céu, algumas estrelas estavam começando a aparecer._

_-Só estava pensando, nii-san. – ela respondeu com uma voz melodiosa._

_-Eu gosto do tom que seu cabelo fica no sol – ele disse fazendo-a ficar envergonhada. A garota deitou-se novamente e ficou olhando para o menino pouco mais velho que ela. Ele a olhou – também gosto do tom da sua pele quando fica com vergonha. – Ela corou ainda mais._

_-Para nii-san – ela retrucou com vergonha, mas estava sorrindo. O menino olhou para o céu novamente e ela fez o mesmo. – É verdade que você e titia Aika vão se mudar? – ela já estava sentindo as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos e eles começavam a arder._

_-Sim, hime. – ele respondeu com pesar. – Quero que me prometa uma coisa. – disse se virando pra ela._

_-Prometo tudo que você quiser nii-san – ela olhou pra ele também, com a visão turva por causa das lágrimas._

_-Prometa-me que, quando florescer, vai ser apenas a _minha_ flor de lótus. – ele disse e tocou o rosto da prima com carinho. – Hime, me prometa que vai ser só minha._

_-C-c-cla-claro, nii-san. – ela tinha o rosto em brasas agora, mas estava feliz por saber que ele a amava tanto quando ela o amava. – Sempre serei apenas sua._

Hinata acordou assustada. Aquele sonho parecia tão real, tão verdadeiro que a deixou tonta. Olhou para o quarto e viu que estava sozinha. Neji a deixara depois que caíra no sono. O que havia de errado com ela?

Estava ficando louca, só podia estar acontecendo isso. Não tirava o primo da cabeça e ficava em paz quando ele estava por perto. Estava agradecida, claro, por tudo que ele vinha fazendo por ela. Mas por que sentia essa _necessidade _de tê-lo ao seu lado? Era algo tão forte e absurdo.

Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir novamente. E foi então que percebeu. Não tinha sido um sonho. Tinha sido uma_ lembrança._

* * *

**Hey dudes do meu coração :D**

**então que eu não vou me desculpar pela demora porque eu tava tentando dar uma adiantada na história, que está quase pronta :D  
Então, quero saber o que acharam do cap? Forte demais? Sentimental demais?  
Boa noticia.. nos proximos caps vai ter Hentai NejiHina hihi**

_Deixem reviews :D  
_


	10. Alone

**Música: Alone - Lacuna Coil**

* * *

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_(Eu escuto o tique-taque do relógio)_

_I'm laying here the room's pitch dark_

_(Estou deitada aqui no breu do quarto)_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_(Me pergunto onde você está essa noite)_

_No answer on the telephone_

_(Não há resposta no telefone)_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_(E a noite passa tão devagar)_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_(Oh, eu espero, porém, que não termine)._

_Alone..._

_(Sozinha)_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_(Até agora eu sempre vivi sozinha)_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_(Eu não estava nem ai até que encontrei você)_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_(E agora isso me gela até o osso)_

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_(Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei)_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_(Para tocar seus lábios e te abraçar com força)_

_…_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_(E meu amor por você permanece desconhecido)_

Hinata não conseguiu mais dormir depois de ter lembrado daquilo. Fazia tanto tempo, anos. Longos anos. Será que Neji ainda se lembrava da promessa que ela tinha feito quando tinha quatro anos? Ela não sabia, mas agora entendia porque eles se davam bem juntos, apesar do reencontro catastrófico. Como ela podia ter esquecido de algo tão marcante na sua infância? Neji e ela eram como irmãos, eles moravam na mesma casa e nunca se separavam, até que a tia Aika resolveu mudar-se para a fazenda que o pai de Neji tinha deixado para os dois. A pequena Hinata implorara para a mãe ir junto com a tia, pois amava Neji nii-san e não queria ficar longe dele.

Harumi não quis se mudar com a irmã, mas tinha prometido a filha que sempre poderiam visitar os parentes e vice-versa. O problema foi que essas visitas nunca ocorreram. De um lado nem de outro. Hinata cresceu e outras pessoas acabaram substituindo o lugar de Neji em sua vida.

Ela não conseguiria mais dormir mesmo, então pegou um livro e desceu para a cozinha. Pensou em comer algo e de repente notou que estava morta de fome, tinha passado o dia com o estômago vazio. Hina não sabia que horas eram, mas tinha certeza que era madrugada. Ia comer alguma coisa e depois ficaria lendo no sofá até o sono voltar. _Um plano._

Quando entrou na cozinha viu uma sombra de frente pra janela, estranhou e acendeu a luz para poder ver quem era. Surpreendeu-se ao ver sua mãe se virando para ela.

_-Mas que porra é essa? – _ela murmurou boquiaberta com a situação.

_-Olha o linguajar, Hinata – _a sombra disse com aquela expressão que Harumi fazia quando não estava feliz com a atitude da filha – _Eu te eduquei muito bem para você sair por ai falando palavrões. – _até o discurso sobre educação era o mesmo. Aquilo estava estranho de mais.

_-Só posso estar ficando louca. – _ela disse dando curtos passos para trás com a intenção de se afastar

_-Não querida. Eu resolvi aparecer para você por que estou preocupada. – _a sombra disse se aproximando – _Quero que preste bastante atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer, certo querida? – _a morena estava ficando apavorada de verdade com aquela situação. Ela sabia que estava acordada e sabia que estava mesmo vendo sua mãe ali na cozinha, junto com ela, conversando com ela. Mas a situação era a seguinte: Harumi estava MORTA.

_-Eu não vou ouvir merda nenhuma. – _respondeu Hinata para a sombra – _Eu quero que você vá embora. Você não é real. Isso não é real – _ela ficou repetindo de olhos fechados – _Não é real. Não é._

_-O que não é real, Hina? – _ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Neji e surpreendeu-se o abraçando com força. – _Você está bem? – _ele perguntou a abraçando de volta meio desconfiado e preocupado.

_-Não. Eu não estou nenhum pouco bem. – _ela respondeu chorando – _Por que isso teve que acontecer, Neji? – _a garota perguntou se soltando do primo para poder olhá-lo nos olhos – _Por que minha mãe? Por quê? – _Neji estava preocupado com a prima agora. Ela parecia perturbada de mais.

_-Venha aqui. – _ele a levou até uma cadeira e a fez sentar. – _O que você veio fazer aqui há essa hora? – _perguntou com a intenção de fazê-la esquecer das perguntas que ele não sabia responder.

_-E-e-eu, eu acordei e não c-c-co-consegui mais dormir. – _ela respondeu ainda nervosa olhando para a janela – _Desci pra comer alguma coisa, fi-fi-fiquei o dia inteiro sem comer nada e estava com fome._

_-Tudo bem. Acalme-se que eu vou fazer algo para você. – _ele disse pegando umas coisas na geladeira, mas Hinata não prestava atenção no que o primo estava fazendo. Ela ainda estava pirando por causa do que acontecera minutos atrás.

Hinata tinha visto sua mãe na cozinha. A sua mãe que estava morta há dois dias e que tinha sido enterrada naquele dia. A mãe que estava morta, mas apareceu para ela e chamou sua atenção por falar palavrões. Ela _definitivamente _precisava ver um terapeuta ou psicólogo, porque estava ficando louca. _Insana. Pirada._

-_Aqui está – _disse Neji colocando na mesa um prato com um sanduíche e um copo de suco de maracujá. – _Coma e vai se sentir melhor._

_-Obrigada Neji. – _ela disse olhando nos olhos azuis do primo – _Por tudo que tem feito por mim. Eu não mereço tanta atenção e carinho. – _abaixou a cabeça com vergonha. Lembrou-se do sonho e ficou ainda mais envergonhada. _O que estava acontecendo com ela?_

_-Não diga isso. – _a voz dele era suave. Ergueu o rosto da prima com um dedo e sorriu – _Sempre vou estar aqui por você, Hina. – _aquele sorriso e as palavras do primo fizeram seu coração se aquecer. Estava decidido. Hinata iria procurar um psiquiatra assim que fosse possível, e ia pedir internação, porque o que estava acontecendo _não _era normal. – _Para qualquer coisa que você precisar, quando precisar. Agora coma e vá dormir._

Ela sorriu e fez o que ele disse. Neji fez companhia a garota enquanto comia e depois a levou até seu quarto. Eles pararam na porta. Hinata se virou e o olhou de uma maneira diferente. O rapaz não soube identificar o que estava estampado no rosto da prima, mas a morena estava com medo de entrar no quarto e ficar sozinha. Tinha medo de o que, seja lá o que fosse que ela tivesse visto na cozinha, voltasse.

_-Fica comigo essa noite? – _ela pediu ao primo sem nem pensar – _Não quero ficar sozinha. – _ele percebeu a insegurança na voz dela

_-Claro. – _ele sorriu transmitindo confiança e os dois entraram no quarto.

**-x-**

Eles já estavam na ultima semana das férias de primavera e nenhum dos dois primos sentia-se feliz em voltar para a escola. Hinata por motivos óbvios. Mas Neji queria ficar longe daquelas pessoas falsas, ignorantes e idiotas. Ele estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo, não queria mais fazer parte dessa merda. E ainda tinha esse sentimento de proteção para com Hina. Ele não queria que ela sofresse mais do que já sofrera na vida e agora aqueles filhos da puta iriam atormentá-la ainda mais. O que ele deveria fazer? Queria protegê-la e não entrega-la aos leões.

Lá estavam os dois a caminho da escola. Hinata ouvindo suas musicas no iPod e Neji dirigindo a caminhonete. Naquele dia, especialmente, os dois não conversaram muito. A garota estava de vestida ao seu estilo novamente e Neji não tinha medo de admitir, linda. Naquela manhã enquanto gritava para que a prima descesse logo ou chegariam atrasados teve que se conter para não agarra-la e não soltar nunca mais.

Hinata vestia apenas um vestido preto, meias-calça arrastão vermelhas e o coturno de batalha de sempre. Por cima do vestido ela usava um _corset_ vermelho. A maquiagem de sempre, toda preta. Ele se perguntava se a prima não cansava de esconder aquela garota, frágil e dócil que era por trás dessa pose toda de "durona".

Assim que pararam no estacionamento Hinata avistou as três _cheerleaders_ saindo do carro caro de Haruno Sakura e teve vontade de voltar para caminhonete e sumir dali, mas manteve-se firme e viu Annabele se aproximar sorrindo.

As duas garotas tinham passado as duas ultimas semanas bem próximas. Anna tinha ajudado a amiga a superar a morte da mãe e ela ficavam cada vez mais conectadas, o que deixava Neji cego de ciúme, apesar de não saber bem o por que.

-_Oi gostosa – _disse Annabele assim que chegou perto da amiga

-_Fala ai loirinha – _respondeu a outra sorrindo e dando um beijo no rosto de Anna.

-_Preparada para encarar isso ai – _a loira disse apontando com a cabeça para as três _cheerleaders_ que estavam passando por elas.

-_Preferia ficar longe disso, mas como não dá... – _respondeu a morena dando de ombros.

Sakura, que estava passando ao lado das duas garotas ouviu e disse:

_-Acredite, queridinha, nós também preferíamos que você estivesse longe... – _ela sorria de uma maneira tão mesquinha e cheia de falsa simpatia que Hinata sentiu ânsia – _Sei lá, algo como no inferno. Com sua mamãe. – _a voz da garota estava transbordando de veneno.

_-Garota, eu estou de saco cheio de você, dessa sua cara de puta e desse seu veneno – _disse Hinata se aproximando da rosada – _Você se acha superior a tudo e a todos, não é mesmo? – _agora a morena estava de frente para a _cheerleader _e apenas sussurrava – _Deixa eu te contar uma coisa. Você é uma merda. Uma vadiazinha de quinta categoria que tem um namorado que a trai com sua melhor amiga e com o resto da cidade. Você não tem nenhuma moral pra tentar ser melhor do que eu._

_-Cala a boca sua bruxa – _Sakura gritou tentando se afastar

_-Não, fofa. – _respondeu Hina – _você me atormenta desde que eu cheguei nessa porra de escola e agora você vai ouvir tudo que eu tenho pra dizer – _ela segurou a Haruno pelo braço – _E vai ouvir quietinha._

_-Me solta. – _a Haruno gritava – _Me solta agora. – _todos os alunos que estavam no estacionamento pararam para ver o que acontecia ali, mas ninguém ousou se intrometer.

_-Você não manda em mim, querida. Deixa eu te dizer umas coisinhas que estão entaladas na minha garganta há algum tempo: - _a morena sorria de uma forma irônica que assustava Sakura – _Você é uma filha da puta mimada que acha ser uma deusa, mas ninguém nessa escola suporta ficar mais de uma hora ao seu lado, porque você não tem conteúdo. Seu namoradinho come sua melhor amiga e você sabe disso. O casamento dos seus pais é uma piada, mas eles continuam juntos para "manter as aparências", que é tudo o que você faz. Mantêm sua aparência de melhor aluna, melhor líder, melhor namorada... Mas você é oca, vazia por dentro. – _Sakura tinha os olhos verdes arregalados de susto e surpresa e lágrimas escorriam por eles – _Você humilha todos nessa escola que você não julga serem merecedores da sua atenção, mas essas pessoas têm muito mais do que você tem, elas têm amor e isso você nunca vai saber o que é. Um dia essa beleza que você tem vai acabar Sakura. E nesse dia você vai estar morta porque ninguém mais vai querer sua companhia. Nem por interesse. – _depois que terminou de dizer essas palavras, Hinata soltou Sakura e deu um soco na boca dela – _Nunca mais se atreva a falar da minha mãe. Você não é digna nem de pensar nela. – _e depois saiu andando até onde Annabele estava, puxou a amiga pelo braço até o portão de entrada.

Sakura ficou ali parada olhando para o chão enquanto todos os alunos a olhavam. Ela chorava e se sentia a pior pessoa da face da terra. Ela sabia que as coisas que a bruxinha disse eram verdades, ela não era burra. Mas ter seus piores defeitos e segredos esfregados na sua cara na frente de toda a escola era a maior humilhação de todos os tempos.

-_Não tem nada pra ver aqui. – _ela ouviu uma voz masculina e sentiu-se ainda pior – _Todo mundo circulando. –_ alguém se aproximou e a pegou pela mão, puxando-a para algum lugar, mas detonada do jeito que ela estava, ela não discutiu e apenas deixou-se levar. – _Pronto. Você está segura – _disse a mesma voz do estacionamento. Agora que estava longe de todo mundo ela se permitiu chorar de verdade. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas desciam pelo belo rosto borrando a maquiagem. O rapaz a abraçou murmurando palavras de conforto.

-_Nunca me senti tão pequena na minha vida, Naruto. – _disse ela assim que se acalmou_. – Não consigo nem descrever o que eu to sentindo._

_-Sua culpa Sakura. – _respondeu ele – _Você sabe que tudo aquilo é verdade e que você pediu por isso. – _ela olhou para o garoto a sua frente e sentiu um aperto no peito. Naruto e Sakura se conheciam desde sempre, seus pais eram amigos e desde criança sempre foram amigos, mas para o rapaz, Sakura era a mulher de sua vida. Loiro de olhos azuis, ele era exótico por ali e sempre teve muitas garotas aos seus pés, mas nunca deu chance para nenhuma delas.

_-Você é mesmo um ótimo amigo Naruto – _retrucou a garota irônica – _Vai ficar defendendo aquela vadia?_

_-Sakura, você sabe que eu nunca menti pra você. – _disse Naruto abraçando a garota – _E você também sabe que isso iria acontecer um dia ou outro. _

A garota se calou e aproveitou o abraço. Naruto sempre fora um ótimo amigo, sempre por perto quando ela precisava. E ela sabia que ele era apaixonado por ela, mas não o via dessa forma, não até agora.

Ela se apaixonara por Sasuke no momento em que o vira e depois acabou virando um obcessão. Ser namorada do Uchiha era algo que ela _tinha_ que conseguir. Independente de quem tivesse que passar por cima. E essa personalidade acabou por se fixar na doce garota de cabelos rosados que um dia Sakura fora.

Mas agora que tudo estava exposto daquela maneira, agora não tinha mais nenhum motivo para ficar com o Uchiha. Era hora de procurar um outro amor.

**-x-**

Depois de ter perdido a cabeça com Sakura, Hinata apenas foi para a sala e assistiu às aulas quieta até a hora do almoço. Annabele não tinha comentado nada, mas ela sabia que tinha assustado todo mundo com aquela reação. Até ela mesma se surpreendera. Mas se fosse para comparar, ela tinha agüentado tempo de mais.

A morena escolhera se isolar na hora do almoço e foi para biblioteca, onde acharia um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade. Desde o dia do enterro da mãe ela evitara ficar sozinha, mas em algum momento isso teria que acontecer.

Assim que entrou na sala, foi para o canto perto da janela e pegou um caderno na mochila, onde passou a escrever. Ela só perceberá que tinha tocado o sinal quando Arina, a bibliotecária, lhe avisou e pediu para ir para sua classe. Agora teria que agüentar mais algum tempo antes de ir pra casa e dormir até não conseguir mais.

Hinata não conseguiu encontrar a amiga loira quando as aulas terminaram e ela também não tinha aparecido na aula de desenho, o que deixou a morena um pouco desconfiada. Assim que o último sinal tocou, ela foi direto para o estacionamento esperar por Neji, mas ao caminhar pelos corredores da escola percebera a quantidade de olhares; reprovadores, animados, assustados e admirados; lançados em sua direção. Essa percepção deixou-a um pouco irritada, mas não podia fazer nada, já que ela mesma provocara isso.

Quando chegou aonde Neji tinha estacionado a caminhonete ele estava à sua espera. Não conseguiu decifrar o olhar que o primo lhe dirigira e também não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso. Colocou os fones de ouvido e se perdeu com _Lacuna Coil_. Hina queria sumir daquela cidade e nunca mais voltar. Morar ali estava acabando com ela e a escola sugava suas energias de forma devastadora. Não era um lugar bom e ela não era querida nem amada. Agora que Harumi estava morta não havia nenhuma razão para sua permanência. Mas por outro lado ela não tinha outro lugar para ficar. As coisas eram mais complicadas do que pareciam.

Assim que chegaram ao sítio, a garota desceu do carro e foi para seu quarto, de onde não saiu pelo resto da tarde ou da noite. Neji estava preocupado e frustrado com as teorias que estava criando em sua cabeça para poder explicar o comportamento de Hinata. Ela não era fácil de desvendar e isso o agradava às vezes, mas em contraposta também o irritava.

Ela se trancara no quarto para poder pensar. No primeiro dia de aula tinha conseguido arrumar confusão com a Haruno. _De novo._ Porem dessa vez a _filha de uma puta_ exagerara e a morena perdera a cabeça. Isso não acontecia com freqüência, entretanto as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rapidamente e de forma tão devastadora que ela não sabia o que fazer. Nunca tinha se sentido tão confusa e perdida na vida.

Ouviu batidas na porta e olhou no relógio, percebendo que tinha se passado mais tempo do que percebera.

_-Entre – _ela disse depois de limpar o rosto das lágrimas que tinham escorrido por seus olhos sem que nem percebesse.

Viu o primo entrar em seu quarto e ir sentar-se na cama junto a ela. Eles não tinham conversado naquele dia, o que era estranho e irritante. Hinata gostava da companhia de Neji.

-_Como você está? – _perguntou o rapaz ao sentar-se

-_Explodindo – _ela respondeu virando-se para ele. – _Você?_

_-Sai do time. – _ele disse com simplicidade.

-_Por quê? – _aquilo a surpreendera. O basquete era tudo para Neji. E ela sabia que a popularidade advinda do esporte também o deixava feliz.

-_Não é mais minha prioridade e de qualquer maneira, as coisas mudaram e meus sentimentos e pensamentos também – _ele respondeu.

_-Não entendi. – _Hina retrucou – _O que seus pensamentos e sentimentos têm a ver com o basquete? – _ela se aninhou aos braços do moreno, que tinha se deitado ao lado dela.

_-Você não precisa – _ele respondeu simplesmente. Então os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo. Cada um envolto em seus pensamentos. Cada um com seus problemas e aflições. As coisas tinham mudado tão drasticamente em apenas uns poucos meses, que era quase impossível acreditar.

– _Gostei do que fez hoje. – _ele começou após um longo intervalo – _Mais da metade daquela escola sonha em fazer o mesmo desde que Sakura se tornou uma _cheerleader. – Hinata sorriu meio amarga.

-_Não pensei no que estava fazendo, pra falar a verdade. – _olhou para ele – _O sangue me subiu a cabeça e quando vi já tinha dado o soco naquela _vadia do inferno._ Eu não perco a cabeça com facilidade – _a garota explicava – _mas quando acontece é difícil de argumentar contra mim._

_-Já é difícil argumentar quando você está calma. – _ele retrucou fazendo-a rir. – _Hina, - _o tom de voz era cauteloso – _você se lembra de quando éramos crianças? – _a pergunta fez Hinata se encolher e enrijecer. Não esperava por isso.

_-Vagamente... – _a resposta era cautelosa

_-Você me fez uma promessa antes de minha mãe e eu nos mudarmos. – _Ele viu as bochechas da prima se tornarem rubras e sorriu. Sentira tanta falta desse gesto, que a dava uma aparência de inocência. – _Lembra-se?_

_-Sim. – _ela respondeu encarando os olhos azuis tão parecidos com os seus – _Prometi que seria sua para sempre. Mas as coisas mudaram Neji. – _o rapaz tinha vontade de morrer quando ela usava esse tom de voz e essa expressão. Toda essa seriedade não ficava bem em Hinata – _Para sempre não existe_

_-Claro que não – _ele retrucou – _Não quero que acredite nisso também. Apenas quero que seja minha. – _assim que terminou de falar colou os lábios aos da prima e sentiu-se como se fosse a primeira vez que estava vivo.

Hinata foi pega de surpresa pelas palavras e ação do primo. Claro que ela desejava esse beijo, mas nunca imaginou que aconteceria dessa forma. Os lábios de Neji eram finos, mas em compensação, eram quentes e macios também. Agridoce e convidativos. Assim que foi aprofundado, o beijo se tornou, não apenas faminto, mas devastador. O rapaz acabou com toda resistência dela e tudo o que sentiam e percebiam eram os dois. Nada mais importava. Nada mais fazia sentido.

A pequena garotinha que era apaixonada pelo primo há anos atrás ressurgira e isso assustava Hinata de uma forma inexplicável. Naquele momento os dois não apenas voltaram ao passado para revivê-lo de forma diferente, mas também começaram a escrever o futuro. O que, necessariamente não significava algo bom.

* * *

**Oi oi gente ! :D**  
**dessa vez não demorei tanto, certo? hihi**  
**eu queria dizer pra vocês que meus planos de terminar essa fic no cap 16 foi por agua a baixo.  
****Por que ontem a noite eu terminei de escrever o cap 18.****Mas sobre esse cap, o que vocês acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Deu pro gasto? E essa Hinata que deu pra ver espíritos agora? O que fazer? Quem gostou das coisas que nossa heroina disse pra Haruno levanta a mão \o/**  
**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, por que eu escrevi com muito carinho. Deixem comentários com elogios, criticas, sugestões...**

**DocesBeijos *-***


	11. Not Strong Enough

**Musica: Not Strong Enough - Apocalyptica**

* * *

_I'm not strong enough to stay away._

_(Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe)_

_Can't run from you_

_(Eu não posso fugir de você)_

_I just run back to you._

_(Eu simplesmente corro de volta para você)_

_Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame,_

_(Como uma mariposa, sou atraído pela sua chama)._

_Say my name, but it's not the same._

_(Diga meu nome, mas não é o mesmo)_

_You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride._

_(Você olha nos meus olhos, estou despido de meu orgulho)_

_And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees._

_(E minha alma se rende e você traz o meu coração de joelhos)_

Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha durado e, isso também não importava afinal. Tudo o que tinha certeza é que, mesmo parecendo um maldito clichê, nunca, em toda sua desgraçada vida ela, tinha sentido algo remotamente parecido. Quando Neji se afastou, ela permaneceu de olhos fechados. O beijo tinha sido tão forte e a afetara de uma forma tão intensa que a deixou tonta.

-_Hina? _– ela ouvira o primo a chamando. Não respondeu. Aproximou-se o abraçando. Os dois dormiram daquele jeito. Unidos um ao outro. Quase um só.

O caminho para a escola mais uma vez tinha sido silencioso. Hinata não falara nenhuma palavra sobre a noite anterior e Neji estava mais angustiado que nunca. Ele a amava e sabia disso desde que ela nascera. No entanto, isso não valeria de nada se Hinata não o amasse também. Quando eram crianças as coisas eram tão mais fáceis e simples, que ele tinha certeza dos sentimentos da garota. Mas agora estava tudo diferente e ele sabia que era inútil esperar algo certo da prima. Ela era imprevisível.

Assim que Neji parou o carro no estacionamento da escola, Annabele apareceu ao lado da porta de Hinata. O rapaz bufou impaciente enquanto via as duas se afastarem sorrindo. Aquela garota o tirava do sério.

**-x-**

Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar em casa. Passara todas as férias de primavera na _rehab _por causa de Itachi. No começo sentira tanto ódio do irmão por ter feito aquilo, que poderia matá-lo, mas depois de algumas semanas, quando a droga saiu de seu corpo e começara a ter mais senso das coisas, percebera que devia muito ao irmão. Ele tinha sido um idiota. Toda sua vida. Teria que achar uma maneira de consertar isso.

Sakura não aparecera na escola pelo resto da semana, assim como o Uchiha. Todos especulavam o que teria acontecido com o _casal maravilha_ e alguns suspeitavam que a causa do desaparecimento fosse a Hyuuga. Ela tentava ignorar todos os comentários, mas cada dia ficavam mais irritantes e _altos._

Naruto passava na casa da Haruno todos os dias depois da escola. Ele tentava convence-la a voltar assistir as aulas, mas a garota sentia-se tão humilhada e deprimida que não tinha coragem de voltar e encarar todos. Sakura passara toda a semana refletindo sobre as coisas que vinha fazendo desde que se tornara namorada de Sasuke.

O Uchiha era um garoto lindo e muito bom de cama, ela admitia, mas por outro lado não era carinhoso e não a amava. Ela sabia disso desde sempre, entretanto preferiu acreditar que com o tempo as coisas poderiam se ajeitar. Sentiu-se ainda mais estúpida e tomou uma decisão. Era hora de crescer e enfrentar os problemas de cabeça erguida. Ser uma mulher. Sorriu ao lembrar de Naruto. Ela sabia que ele sempre estaria por perto para ajudá-la e estava na hora de fazer as coisas certas.

Quando estava saindo de casa os pais chegaram discutindo mais uma vez. Os dois só gritavam um com o outro, se odiavam. Por que diabos ainda continuavam casados? Sakura saiu pela porta da cozinha em silêncio. Não suportava mais aquilo, queria sumir daquela casa.

A garota pegou o carro e foi arrumar sua vida.

**-x-**

Sasuke resolvera passar mais uma semana longe da escola para ter certeza que todas as coisas que sentiam quando via Hinata tinham desaparecido. Aquela garota parecia um demônio ou uma bruxa. Parecia ser tão diferente do que realmente era. Tinha aqueles olhos azuis poderosos e inocentes, apesar da aparência hostil. Ela sabia como seduzir e destruir alguém. Claro que não podia culpá-la pelos seus atos inconseqüentes, mas o desprezo dela foi a gota d'água que _fodeu a porra toda. _Queria agradá-la, deixa-la orgulhosa, o que era difícil já que ele não sabia praticamente nada sobre a garota.

Sasuke estava tendo uma nova chance e dessa vez faria as coisas da maneira certa.

Enquanto dirigia, Sakura pensava em Sasuke, Naruto e em toda confusão que tinha feito em sua vida. Perdera um tempo precioso atrás de um imbecil, ao invés de ficar com um cara especial, que a faria feliz. Sorriu assim que estacionou em frente à Mansão Uchiha. Tudo seria diferente. Tudo ficaria bem.

Itachi a recebeu e lhe disse que o irmão estava no banho, já acostumado, ele lhe mandou subir e esperar no quarto. Quando saiu do banho Sasuke assustou-se ao ver a garota de madeixas rosadas sentada na cama dele. O mais estranho era o corte no canto da boca dela e ela não usava o uniforme de _cheerleader._

_-O que está fazendo aqui, Sakura? – _ele tentou manter um tom calmo.

_-Precisamos conversar Sasuke – _ela disse com o mesmo tom, o que o fez lembrar da antiga Sakura, a garota de quem ele realmente gostava.

_-Tudo bem – _ele respondeu colocando uma bermuda e sentando-se de frente para ela.

_-Como deixamos isso acontecer, hein Sasuke? – _ela perguntou docemente – _Como nos transformamos em pessoas tão mesquinhas, egoístas e egocêntricas? _– os olhos verdes começaram a marejar, mas ela se recusou a chorar. Naquele momento Sakura parecia à garota doce e meiga que fora há anos atrás. – _Éramos bons amigos e eu, com essa maldita obcessão em ser _melhor_ que os outros... – _parou e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. – _Estraguei tudo. Perdoe-me Sasuke – _ela pediu um sorriso brincando nos lábios. _A imagem da inocência_ pesou Sasuke. Ali ele percebeu que se Sakura, _a pessoa mais narcisista _que ele conhecia estava tentando mudar, evoluir e melhorar, ele também podia fazer tudo diferente. – _Não há mais nenhum motivo para ficarmos juntos. Espero que possamos ser amigos como antes. – _ela disse antes de se levantar e ir até a porta.

_-O que aconteceu para você mudar de opinião dessa forma, Sakura? – _ele perguntou antes que ela saísse do quarto

_-Hinata – _ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. Sasuke tentou decifrar as coisas escondidas por trás daquilo, mas não conseguiu. Foi até ela e a abraçou.

_-Espero que seja feliz – _ele disse sério – _Cuide-se e cuide de Naruto também. – _o sorriso dela agora era feliz. Antes de sair ela deu um beijo estalado no rosto do garoto.

Assim que a ex-namorada foi embora o irmão entrou no quarto. Sasuke estava deitado na cama e Itachi sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente.

-_Não devia estar trabalhando? – _Sasuke perguntou debochado

-_Sai mais cedo – _deu de ombros – _Já decidiu quando vai voltar pra escola?_

_-Na segunda – _respondeu Sasuke sentando-se encostado na cabeceira da cama – _Não quero perder o ano nem nada assim._

_-Faça o favor de conversar com Hinata – _disse Itachi com o semblante sério, mas Sasuke notou um brilho malicioso nos olhos do irmão.

_-Por quê? – _perguntou desconfiado.

_-Além do fato de, provavelmente, ter salvado sua vida, a garota não está passando por bons momentos. – _Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda mais desconfiado.

_-O que você quer dizer com "ter salvado minha vida"?_

_-Foi ela quem me avisou sobre suas merdas e me convenceu a interná-lo. – _respondeu Itachi.

_-Por que ela faria algo assim? – _perguntou Sasuke mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão. – _Aquela garota me odeia._

_-Não sei. Pergunte a ela. – _retrucou o mais velho – _E se você for esperto, o que eu sinceramente duvido, vai aproveitar para se aproximar._

_-Obrigada pela sua confiança em minha inteligência. – _ele respondeu amargo

_-Tem uma diferença entre ser inteligente e ser esperto. E eu falo sério: não a deixe escapar – _Itachi estava sério de verdade, sem piadas ou brincadeiras. – _Hinata é especial e boa de mais. Não acredito que _você _seja o suficiente para fazê-la feliz, mas ainda assim... – _o moreno mais velho não perdia a chance de irritar o irmão

_-Vai se foder Itachi. – _retrucou Sasuke irritado, mas no fundo ele sabia que o irmão tinha razão. A Hyuuga era uma mulher incrivelmente espetacular.

_-Acho que você ainda não sabe – _Itachi disse depois de rir um pouco – _mas a mãe da Hinata morreu há algumas semanas._

_-O que? Como? – _ele estava surpreso. Nem sabia que a senhora Hyuuga estava doente.

_-Pelo que eu ouvi, foi algo do coração. – _ele respondeu – _Mas não sei direito o que aconteceu porque não teve velório._

_-Por quê?_

_-Hinata não quis – _Itachi respondeu sério. Aquilo surpreendeu Sasuke. Uma atitude estranha. Todos devem ter um funeral adequado segundo as tradições japonesas. Por que Hinata não quis que a mãe fosse velada? Não fazia sentido.

Depois que Itachi saiu, o Uchiha mais novo ficou pensando nas coisas que o irmão lhe dissera. Ele sabia que o outro estava certo. Hinata era especial de mais para simplesmente deixa-la ir. Faria o que fosse necessário para ficar com ela. Estava decidido. Não importava por quem tivesse que passar por cima.

**-x-**

Na segunda feira enquanto estava indo para a aula de matemática, além dos comentários usuais, Hinata ouviu alguns outros que além de deixá-la irritada deixaram-na confusa. Que história era aquela de ser o pivô do término do namoro do _casal maravilha?_ Tava bem fácil mesmo.

Assim que entrou na sala e olhou para o lugar onde se sentava viu Sasuke na carteira à sua frente. _Isso vai ser interessante, _pensou antes de ir para seu lugar. As aulas decorreram lentas e tediosas como de costume e na hora do almoço o Uchiha apareceu enquanto ela esperava Annabele comprar algo para comer.

-_Podemos conversar? – _ele perguntou

-_Não – _ela respondeu tentando ignora-lo

_-Por favor, Hinata – _ele pediu. O olhar, sempre arrogante, agora parecia diferente de alguma maneira, mas ela não pôde explicar. – _É sério. Juro não tomar muito do seu tempo – _Hina o encarou e percebeu a tristeza e a solidão por detrás daqueles orbes tão escuros. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_-Já estou me arrependendo disso. – _ela disse e abriu os olhos - _Você me dá uma carona hoje e conversamos no caminho._

_-Obrigado. – _ele respondeu e no mesmo momento Annabele estava chegando. – _Até mais, Hinata. Até Annabele – _disse educadamente e saiu. A loira olhou para a amiga com o olhar interrogativo.

_-Não pergunte. – _respondeu com um suspiro cansado. Sabia que aquilo ainda lhe traria problemas.

**-x-**

Sakura estava sentada em uma mesa afastada junto com Naruto e sorriu ao ver o Uchiha conversando com Hinata. Não sabia se aquilo daria certo, mas seria divertido descobrir.

Depois que saíra da casa de Sasuke, ela tinha ido direto para a casa de Naruto. O rapaz, assim que abriu a porta, a recebeu com um enorme sorriso, daqueles típicos dele. Foi um gesto tão sincero e carinhoso que a fez sorrir também, de uma maneira que ela não sorria há muito tempo.

Os dois passaram o fim de semana juntos. Sakura nunca se sentira tão leve e realizada. Naruto era sincero, carinhoso, dedicado, um pouco bobo às vezes, mas muito divertido. Ele não a beijara, mas ela nunca se sentira tão bem amada. As coisas estavam começando a caminhar para o caminho certo. E ela, sinceramente, esperava que continuassem dessa maneira.

**-x-**

Quando a ultima aula acabou, Hinata e Anna saíram juntas e encontraram Neji as esperando em frente ao armário da prima. A morena despediu-se dos dois e foi até Sasuke, que a esperava ali perto. Neji, confuso, olhou para Annabele.

_-Perdi alguma coisa? –_ ele perguntou

_-Também não sei o que está acontecendo. Os dois estavam conversando hoje mais cedo, mas Hina não me contou nada. – _ela respondeu – _Agora pasme: Quando eu cheguei Sasuke estava agradecendo-a por alguma coisa E ele ainda foi simpático comigo._

_-Isso sim é muito estranho – _disse Neji – _se tem uma coisa que os Uchiha não são é simpáticos._

_-Pode até ser – _a loira retrucou – _Mas alguma coisa aconteceu, porque eu sinto que Sasuke está mudando. Ainda não sei se isso é bom ou não. – _Neji a olhou enquanto ela observava Sasuke e Hinata se afastando. Ele percebeu além de dor, algo como ciúme. Tinha algo mais ali que ele ainda não sabia, mas ia descobrir.

_-Não sei o que está rolando aqui, - _ele disse, não só sobre Hinata e Sasuke e Annabele percebeu – _Mas eu não estou gostando nenhum pouco. – _murmurou antes de sair andando.

Os dois andaram em silêncio até o carro de Sasuke, ele abriu a porta para Hinata, que o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Com os dois já dentro do carro ela revirou os olhos quando Sasuke ligou o rádio.

-_Suas musicas são podres. – _ela disse tentando irrita-lo, mas este permaneceu em silêncio. - _Você tem, mais ou menos, 20 ou 30 minutos pra dizer o que quer. – _ela disse assim que saíram da área escolar. – _Então vá em frente. – _Sasuke lançou um rápido olhar na direção da garota. Ela olhava pela janela com uma expressão de quem não estava realmente prestando atenção. Continuaram em silêncio por quase cinco minutos. – _E então? – _ela perguntou novamente.

-_Eu... – _ele começou hesitante – _Itachi me contou que você avisou sobre as besteiras que eu estava fazendo. – _ela olhou pra ele – _Queria te agradecer por isso._

_-Você poderia ter dito isso na hora do almoço. – _respondeu voltando o olhar pra janela.

_-Poderia – _ele concordou.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo. Não era um silêncio reconfortante como era com Neji. Era algo desconfortável, e embaraçoso. Quando começou a avistar a entrada da fazenda, Sasuke voltou a falar.

-_Por que se incomodou com isso? – _ele perguntou

-_Porque ver alguém acabar com a sua própria vida me incomoda. Sou uma alma boa, o que posso fazer? – _ela respondeu irônica.

-_Engraçadinha – _ele retrucou – _Por que Hinata? – _perguntou novamente após alguns minutos em silêncio.

-_Eu perdi alguém especial pra mim pra uma overdose de cocaína. E agora me sinto responsável e tenho que salvar o mundo. – _apesar da ultima parte irônica, o rapaz percebeu a dor dela ao falar daquilo.

Sasuke parou o carro. E antes que Hinata pudesse sair, ele segurou a mão dela e encarando-a disse:

-_Obrigada mais uma vez. – _ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas ele a cortou – _Sinto muito sobre sua mãe. – _ela o encarou surpresa – _Se precisar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Pode me chamar, a qualquer hora. – _Ela ficou olhando pra ela com uma expressão de incredulidade. – _Pode saber que eu estou aqui por você. – _Essa frase a lembrou de Neji e a fez sentir suja por estar com Sasuke naquele carro. Não era certo.

**-x-**

Em tão pouco tempo as coisas mudaram tão drasticamente que Hinata ficava meio perdida quando pensava nisso. Essa coisa de ter Neji sempre ao seu lado apoiando-a e dando suporte era realmente muito bom. A lembrava da infância, de quando as coisas eram mais fáceis e mais leves.

Por outro lado, ter Sasuke ali a atormentando e tirando-a do sério, fazia com que ela se sentisse bem. Gostava da companhia do Uchiha, apesar de todo ódio que ele despertara nela quando o conheceu. E se for pra pensar bem, entre o ódio e o amor há uma linha tênue.

Se continuasse a pensar nisso o tempo todo acabaria ficando louca. Era melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo, da sua maneira. Mas por mais que tentasse esquecer, ela sabia que sempre voltaria pra ele.

* * *

**Como prometido, não demorei muito e Sasuke apareceu nesse capitulo. Oque acharam da conversa do Uchiha mais novo com a Sakura? Será que ela vai se endireitar agora? Hinata ficou um pouco confusa ali no final né? ****O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Quero saber da opinião de vocês. ****E preciso de sugestões de musicas que vocês gostariam de ver na fic também. Minha opções estão se esgotando, hehe.**  
**Reviews?**


	12. All I Need

**Musica: I All Need - Within Temptation**

* * *

_Why don't I ever learn?_

_(Por que eu nunca aprendo?)_

_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around._

_(Eu perdi minha confiança embora eu tenha tentado dar a volta por cima)_

_All my agony fades away_

_(Toda minha agonia se vai)_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_(Quando você me aperta em seu abraço)_

_Make my heart a better place_

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor)_

_Give me something I can believe_

_(Dê-me algo que eu possa acreditar)_

_Don't tear me down_

_(Não me deixe mal)_

_You've opened the door now don't let it close_

_(Você abriu a porta agora não a deixe fechar)_

Os dias passavam-se vagarosamente e cheios de dor. Nada ficou mais fácil com o tempo. Hinata sentia-se deprimida, triste e carente quase todo o tempo. Tudo o que precisava era deitar-se com a cabeça no colo da sua mãe e receber carinho, mas isso nunca mais aconteceria.

Às vezes a dor era tão forte que ela perdia o sono e passava a noite chorando até cair no mundo dos sonhos. E estes eram freqüentes e muitas vezes assustadores.

A Hyuuga sentia-se cada vez mais solitária. Não se abria nem com Anna nem com Neji. Afastara-se dos dois porque era algo sobre ela. Algo que tinha que agüentar e superar sozinha.

Em uma noite, após chorar até suas lágrimas acabarem, Hinata conseguiu dormir e os sonhos vieram...

_No começo ela estava em um campo cheio de arvores e caminhos íngremes e tortuosos. Tudo estava confuso, mas sabia que estava fugindo de alguém. Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentira um pavor tão grande ou tanta necessidade de correr e sumir daquele lugar. Teve um momento em que ela olhou para trás para tentar encontrar o que a perseguira, mas não conseguia ver nada, apenas ouvia gritos de dor e medo... Quando voltou a olhar para frente estava no cemitério._

_Olhou em volta e notou que os gritos não estavam mais no ar e também não parecia ter alguém atrás dela. Tudo parecia estar bem._

_Com o coração acelerado, percebeu que estava em frente ao túmulo de sua mãe. Sentiu-se culpada naquele momento. Desde que Harumi falecera, ela não fora visitá-la. Hinata, então, ajoelhara-se ao lado da sepultura e ficou ali por um tempo que parecia ser muito maior do que realmente era. Quieta e imóvel._

_-Tenha cuidado, minha pequena _– ela ouviu a voz da mãe tão fraca que mais parecia um sussurro do vento.

_-Okaa-san? – perguntou olhando em volta e procurando pela silhueta da mulher. Pela primeira vez percebeu que era um sonho._

_-As pessoas não são o que parecem, minha querida. – a voz suave fez-se presente novamente e a brisa acariciou o rosto de Hinata. – Elas nos enganam e nos machucam. Mas há, com certeza, algumas exceções, meu anjo. Tenha muito cuidado para não confiar seus medos e segredos às pessoas erradas e acabar ferindo àquelas que merecem seu coração. – a brisa acariciou o rosto e brincou com os cabelos de Hinata mais uma vez antes de sumir. E ela acordou._

A garota ficou deitada na cama por um tempo, repassando o sonho em sua cabeça e tentando entende-lo. O que Harumi queria lhe dizer? Seria Neji quem não era confiável? Ou Annabele? _Ah, mas que droga._

Vendo que não conseguiria mais dormir, levantou-se e foi até a janela que estava aberta e ficou observando a noite. Olhou no relógio e era quase meia-noite e a lua estava cheia no céu. Sorriu e foi até a mesa a procura de certo livro. Pegou-o e junto com algumas velas brancas desceu até a cozinha e saiu da casa em direção ao grande carvalho que havia por ali.

Tirou a camisola e organizou as velas formando um círculo e as acendeu. Assim que se posicionou, com o livro em mãos, no meio do circulo, sentiu uma brisa gelada passar ao seu lado, arrepiando-lhe a pele.

Neji também não conseguia dormir. Depois que aquele escroto do Uchiha voltara pra escola, ele sentira que Hinata se afastara de si e não estava gostando nenhum pouco dessa história. Ele sabia bem como as coisas funcionavam. O moreno teve um puta trampo para conseguir a confiança da prima, e então vem um imbecil filho da puta e a rouba dele? Não. Nem pensar que isso aconteceria. Ele não ia permitir que isso acontecesse de maneira nenhuma.

Quando cansou de ficar deitado na cama, pensando, foi até a janela e a abriu. Estava observando a noite e o luar quando a avistou. Que merda Hinata estava fazendo no meio de uma noite de lua cheia, fora de casa completamente nua no meio de um monte de velas, depois da meia-noite?

Ele então, mas viu do que ouviu, ela dizendo algumas palavras e então a brisa que estava por ali começou a se movimentar. A cabeça da garota pendeu para trás e os cabelos se mexiam. Os olhos estavam fechados e em seus lábios havia um sorriso, algo que Neji não via há algum tempo.

O moreno ficou ali observando os movimentos da prima. Ela tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Proporcional para sua estatura, nada de excessos e nadaem falta. Elese perguntou como seria possível para algum homem não se apaixonar por Hinata. E quando ela começou a se preparar para entrar ele foi até a cozinha espera-la. Assim que Hinata entrou se assustou com a presença do primo e quase deixou o livro e as velas caírem de suas mãos. Neji estava sentado à mesa, de frente para a porta.

-_O que estava fazendo? – _ele perguntou

-_Ah Neji – _ela disse com desgosto – _Nem venha com esse tom pra cima de mim que você sabe muito bem que eu não suporto essa merda. – _ela respondeu séria

_-Eu me preocupo com você, Hinata. – _ele retrucou indo até ela – _Você tem se afastado de mim e de Annabele também pelo que tenho percebido. – _ele continuou encarando-a – _Anda pelos cantos sozinha, triste... E agora te vejo pelada, no meio da noite fora de casa fazendo sei-la-o-que. – _ele estava sério e viu várias emoções passando pelos olhos dela. Tristeza, medo, solidão e raiva. – _O que diabos você quer que eu pense?_

_-Quero que você me deixe em paz. – _ela murmurou desviando o olhar e saindo dali.

**-x-**

No dia seguinte, enquanto iam para a escola, Hinata resolveu que seria melhor conversar com o primo. Não se sentia bem brigada com ele.

-_Perdoe-me por ter sido grossa com você ontem à noite. – _ela disse cautelosa

-_Tudo bem, já estou acostumado – _ele respondeu amargo.

-_Sei que não devo satisfações a você, - _ela disse – _mas eu estava me purificando. Só isso, Neji – _ele percebeu a voz fraca e olhou rapidamente pra ela e percebeu que o semblante da prima estava mais pálido do que de costume e tinha olheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos que eram intensificadas pela maquiagem escura. O rapaz ficou preocupado com a aparência frágil da prima.

-_Está praticando bruxaria agora? – _ele perguntou

-_Não fale dessa maneira, não é algo ruim – _ela respondeu visivelmente aliviada por ele não estar mais bravo com ela. – _Tenho me sentido extremamente acabada, minhas energias estavam sendo sugadas e eu precisava extrair esses sentimentos ruins de mim. Por isso fiz o ritual. – _ele a observou enquanto estacionava a caminhonete.

-_Você parece fraca_

_-As energias ruins que estavam no meu corpo eram muitas e quando elas saíram me deixaram fraca, mas vou me recuperar rápido. – _ela disse, a voz falhou duas vezes. Neji a encarou

_-Tenha cuidado Hina – _ele pediu olhando em seus olhos – _Por favor._

_-Tudo bem – _ela sorriu fracamente e depositou um selinho nos lábios do primo antes de sair do carro.

**-x-**

Quando se encontraram novamente já era fim do dia. Neji esperava por Hinata em frente ao armário dela. Assim que a viu ele pode perceber a diferença. A morena estava mais animada, a cor tinha voltado ao seu rosto e parecia mais saudável. Aparentemente tudo estava bem.

-_Você parece melhor – _disse ele quando estavam saindo do estacionamento.

-_Me sinto melhor – _ela respondeu. – _Podemos passar nesse endereço antes de irmos pra casa? – _perguntou entregando a ele um pedaço de papel.

-_Tudo bem – _ele viu onde ficava e deu de ombros – _Não é longe._

Assim que estacionou se arrependeu de ter aceitado. Era uma loja de paganismo. Hinata disse que não precisava acompanhá-la se não quisesse. Ele sentiu-se agradecido por isso e disse que ia ficar esperando no carro. A morena entrou e quando saiu quase meia hora depois, tinha várias sacolas na mão.

-_O que é tudo isso? – _Neji perguntou enquanto abria a porta para ela entrar.

-_Algumas velas e incensos para meus rituais. E cristais e pedras pra energizar. – _ela respondeu sorrindo – _Vou colocar umas pedras no meu quarto e na sala lá de casa e usar os cristais de colar. Chega de ter minhas energias sugadas._

_-Hinata – _a voz do primo era de alerta

_-Tudo bem Neji_ – ela respondeu_ – Para de se preocupar, eu vou tomar cuidado. – _ele a encarava e ela o deu um selinho. Neji ficou encarando.

-_Que se dane – _ele resmungou antes de puxá-la pela nuca e beija-la.

Hinata ficou surpresa no inicio, mas depois correspondeu. Colocou suas mãos entre os fios castanhos de Neji e gemeu.

Ela achava que Sasori e Sasuke eram bons de cama? Piada. O sexo com aqueles dois patetas não era nem cócega perto do beijo de Neji. Era sensual e erótico e, ao mesmo tempo era carinhoso e romântico. Este parecia estar mais intenso que o primeiro. Ela gemeu novamente e se aproximou mais de Neji.

Ele desceu uma mão pelas costas dela até chegar à barra da camiseta, onde ele tornou a subir, mas agora por baixo. Tocando a pele dela, foi à vez do rapaz gemer. Hinata percebeu que as coisas estavam ficando quentes de mais e que não era hora nem lugar pra isso acontecer. E as coisas que ela tinha em mente tinham que ser feitas com calma.

Separou-se de Neji.

-_Hina – _ele protestou

-_Bora pra casa, Neji – _ela o cortou.

Depois do jantar os primos foram uma volta pela fazenda. Hinata estava sentindo-se tão mais leve que tinha medo que tudo acabasse logo. Os dois caminhavam lado a ladoem silêncio. Calmose companheiros. Pareciam dois namorados, ela se sentiu estúpida por esse pensamento.

Estar com Neji era fácil e gostoso. Não era necessário preencher cada segundo com palavras ou fazer algo. Os dois se entendiam melhor na quietude.

_-Nunca me perdoei por ter me mudado pra esse fim de mundo – _ele comentou – _Não devia ter te deixado sozinha em Tóquio. – _ela parou de andar e o encarou

_-Você não teve escolha, Neji._

_-Isso foi o pior. – _ele respondeu virando-se para ela – _Se eu pudesse escolher nunca me separaria de você. – _Hinata sorriu se aproximou e o beijou.

Ela sentiu seu coração inflar no peito e acelerar os batimentos, eles estavam tão perto um do outro que parecia que queriam se fundir. Neji beijava o pescoço dela e acariciava suas costas por baixo da camiseta. Ela gemia e se apertava o máximo possível contra o garoto. As coisas estavam saindo do controle. E ela se afastou.

-_Hinata, qual é a sua? – _Neji gritou nervoso.

-_Desculpe-me – _ela respondeu nervosa também – _Eu sempre transei com quem eu quis Neji – _ela explicou e viu o primo a olhando com raiva – _Mas com você é diferente. As coisas são mais delicadas, são especiais. Eu não quero estragar tudo dessa vez – _os olhos dela estavam magoados pela maneira que ela agira. O rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos tentando se acalmar.

-_Tudo bem, - _respondeu – _Venha cá – _puxou-a pela mão e a abraçou. Hinata apoiou a cabeça no peito do primo e ficou sentindo seu cheiro. – _Você me deixa louco – _ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e se arrepiou.

Ficaram ali abraçados por um tempo apreciando a noite e a presença um do outro.

**-x-**

Assim que os dois entraramem casa Aikachamou Hinata para uma conversa. As duas sentaram no sofá da sala e a tia começou a falar.

-_Eu estava arrumando as coisas da sua mãe e encontrei isso – _ela entregou um envelope e uma caixa.

Na caixa tinha todas as jóias da mãe. Ela lembrava que costumava brincar com elas e sonhar que era uma princesa esperando por seu príncipe. No envelope tinha uma carta. Hinata as levou para o quarto. Sentada na cama com os dois à sua frente ela não sabia o que fazer. Não queria abrir o envelope, mas queria saber o que a mãe lhe escrevera. Tinha receio do que estava escrito ali. Após um longo tempo de indecisão ela pega o envelope e abre.

_Hinata, querida._

_Se você está lendo essa carta eu, provavelmente, já não estou mais viva. E antes que você continue você precisa saber que, se houve apenas uma razão pela qual continuei viva após aquela parada cardíaca, foi você minha filha. Eu não decidi mudar para Sakai apenas para acabar com a sua vida e te separar dos seus amigos, Hina. Tomei essa decisão para que quando eu partisse você não ficasse desamparada. Eu sabia que Aika te acolheria e cuidaria de ti._

_Quero que você saiba do enorme orgulho que tenho por ser sua mãe, meu anjo. Desde que te tinha em meu útero. Quando você era pequena, aquela garotinha curiosa, delicada e tímida. Às vezes eu sorria só de te ver brincar, aqueles momentos me enchiam de alegria. E depois quando se tornou a menina mais linda do Japão e a mais inteligente também. Depois da morte de Sasori eu achei que essa coisa de se pintar de preto e usar essas roupas seria apenas uma fase, mas não. Mesmo não entendendo ou gostando eu ainda senti muito orgulho._

_Você não é mais uma criança Hina. É uma mulher forte, independente, divertida, inteligente e extremamente talentosa. A coisa mais linda que já presenciei é ver-lhe tocando piano. E sendo uma mulher tão forte eu não quero que sofra mais. Hina, já deve ter passado um tempo desde minha partida até esse momento em que você lê a carta, então o luto já acabou querida. Chega de dor e de lágrimas. Saia e divirta-se. É isso o que eu quero para ti._

_As coisas que inventou na sua cabecinha sobre seu pai não são verdades. E você sabe muito bem disso. Pare de ser tão teimosa e vá procurá-lo. Junto com esta carta tem uma outra que foi escrita por ele. Espero sinceramente que quando estiver pronta a leia e descubra os fatos. Eu amei de mais seu pai, minha flor. No entanto Deus nos quis separados, mas isso não se aplica a você. Se um dia achar que deve, encontre-o e conheça-o._

_Mamãe te ama mais do que qualquer coisa. Nunca se esqueça disso._

Foram inúmeras vezes que Hinata precisou parar, pois não conseguia ver o que estava escrito com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quando finalmente terminou, sentia-se tão frágil que quis morrer. Harumi tinha idéias completamente absurdas. Ela nunca procuraria por aquele homem que estragou a vida de sua mãe. Não queria nada que viesse dele, nem mesmo uma carta. Nada.

Depois de chorar tudo o que devia, ela conseguiu dormir. Sonhou com a mãe novamente, mas agora as coisas estavam diferentes. Harumi estava sentada com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore e Hinata tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo da mãe, que estava lendo. As duas estavam em um grande campo de flores. Conversavam e riam. Estavam felizes.

No dia seguinte quando acordou tudo o que Hinata queria era voltar a dormir.

**-x-**

Nos dias seguintes foi visível a todos que observavam com cuidado, as vacilações constantes de humorem Hinata. Emalguns momentos ela parecia calma e feliz, em outros, triste e doente. Neji estava preocupado e tentou convence-la a ver um médico, mas não conseguiu nada. Não conhecia ninguém tão cabeça dura como a prima.

No mesmo dia em que fizera o ritual de purificação, Hinata tinha sido tocada pela Deusa. Por isso tinha ficado tão abatida. Tinha recuperado as energias também, essas coisas só precisam de tempo, mas a carta que a mãe lhe deixara tinha desarmado-a completamente, então precisaria de mais um ritual para se energizar, por isso estava se dedicando a entender mais profundamente os rituais religiosos _wicca. _Não poderia cometer um erro de maneira alguma.

Ela escolheu um especifico para entrar em contato com a Deusa e para aumentar seu poder de proteção. Achou melhor faze-lo longe de Neji, então pegou as coisas que precisaria, colocou-as em uma mochila e disse à tia que iria ao cemitério levar flores ao tumulo da mãe. Assim que lá chegou, formou um círculo e acendeu as velas indo da direita para a esquerda enquanto chamava pelos cinco elementos. No momento em que se preparava para começar ouviu um barulho e olhou para trás. Cerrou os olhos ao notar a silhueta masculina que estava ali.

-_O que você ta fazendo aqui? – _ela parecia bem irritada

-_Passeando – _ele respondeu calmo, deixando ainda mais nervosa.

-_Vai à merda – _ela retrucou antes de começar ignorá-lo e continuar o que estava fazendo.

O rapaz ficou ali por perto observando os movimentos da morena. Ela começou a falar alguma coisa em outra língua que ele não conhecia e então o ar começou a se movimentar até formar uma leve brisa. De repente a garota caiu de joelhos com a cabeça pendendo para trás, ele assustado, tentou correr até onde ela estava.

-_Fique onde está, Sasuke – _ela gritou para ele com os olhos fechados. Como ela sabia que ele ia tentar ajuda-la? – _Se você quebrar o circulo as coisas podem ficar feias. – _ele obedeceu e ficou onde estava. Notou que mesmo com a brisa, que estava aumentando, as velas continuavam acesas. Estranho. Hinata parecia sentir dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. – _Mãe Terra – _ela voltou a falar – _peço que me conecte com a grande Deusa – _ela tinha as mãos no chão – _Nos faça apenas uma em um só ser. – _Aquilo estava ficando bizarro de mais. – _Vento – _assim que a Hyuuga o chamou o vento se agitou e começou a dançar entre ela de forma violenta, levantando seus cabelos e os fazendo chicotear em seu rosto. – _leve para longe todas as energias ruins e limpe meu corpo da inveja e do ódio que podem estar interferindo na minha vida – _as chamas das velas balançavam, mas não apagavam e o vento ficava cada minuto mais forte. Então de repente, assim como começou, acabou. Ela mostrava um sorriso genuinamente feliz nos lábios – _Obrigada minha Deusa._

O Uchiha a viu levantar-se e apagar as velas uma a uma, murmurando alguma coisa então as guardou dentro de uma mochila junto com um livro de capa negra. Enquanto ela passava por ele para ir embora o corpo de Hinata perdeu os sentidos por alguns segundos e se ele não tivesse segurando-a, ela poderia ter se machucado.

-_Opa – _ele disse ao pega-la. – _você está bem? – _perguntou enquanto a levantava

-_Sim, pode me soltar – _a voz era quase um sussurro. Ele a soltou e Hina quase caiu novamente.

-_Venha, vou te levar pra casa – _Sasuke disse antes de pega-la no colo e sair dali.

-_Não me leve pra casa – _ela disse depois que ele a tinha posto no banco do carona do carro de Neji – _só preciso comer alguma coisa e então eu mesma dirijo. Vou ficar bem logo – _Sasuke a encarou e concordou antes de dar a partida e leva-la para a mansão Uchiha.

Itachi estava na cozinha quando os viu chegando. Apoiada em Sasuke estava Hinata, ele carregava quase todo o peso da garota.

-_Mas o que aconteceu? – _ele perguntou preocupado enquanto ajudava o irmão a sentá-la em uma cadeira.

-_Ela teve um quase desmaio no cemitério – _respondeu Sasuke

-_E o que _você_ estava fazendo no cemitério, moleque? – _Itachi estava confuso

-_Fui procurar por ela. – _o outro respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-_Vocês dois são tão parecidos – _eles ouviram a voz fraca da garota e se viraram para ela – _Ficam discutindo coisas sem nenhuma importância enquanto eu corro o risco de perder os sentidos por causa da fome – _os rapazes a encaravam com caras de bobos. Hina estava pálida, tinha uma voz quase morta e parecia prestes a desmaiar. Sasuke correu até a geladeira pegar algo para ela.

Enquanto ela comia Sasuke e Itachi ficavam encarando-a. Os dois estavam sentados de frente para Hinata e a olhavam como se estivessem assistindo tv. Aquilo estava deixando-a incomodada.

-_Parem com isso agora, pelo amor. – _ela disse

-_Parar com o que? – _os dois patetas perguntaram juntos.

-_Parem de me olhar como se estivessem em um zoológico porra. – _ela disse soltando o sanduíche no prato. Os dois abaixaram a cabeça e Hinata revirou os olhos. – _Patéticos._

_-O que você estava fazendo no cemitério, Hinata? – _Sasuke perguntou

_-Não é da sua conta. – _ela respondeu – _Fique longe de mim. Alias os dois. Vocês são problema. – _ela disse

_-Assim você me ofende – _disse Itachi debochado.

_-Vai se foder Itachi – _disse Sasuke.

_-Repito: - _disse Hinata levantando-se – _Vocês são patéticos._

_-Aonde vai? – _perguntou Sasuke ignorando o que ela disse

_-Pro inferno – _ela respondeu e indo para a saída. Mas Itachi a segurou

_-Qual o seu problema, garota? Nós te ajudamos e você nos trata mal assim_

_-Me ajudaram por que quiseram. – _ela disse puxando o braço que Itachi segurava – _Eu quero distância de vocês porque sempre que me aproximo minha vida se fode toda. Eu não sinto energias positivas nessa casa. – _ela estava séria de mais pelo que os dois puderam perceber – _Portanto . – _ela falou pausadamente explicando seriamente o que queria e então saiu deixando os dois irmãos confusos para trás.

**-x-**

Hinata conversou com Annabele e explicou a situação com Neji dizendo que as duas não poderiam mais ficar. A loira disse que entendia, mas na verdade não conseguia acreditar. Aqueles dois não tinham absolutamente nada em comum, eram como água e vinho. Neji era bonito, claro, não tinha como negar. Mas era certinho, cheio de princípios e sem nenhum senso de diversão. E Hinata, bem, Hinata era linda, divertida, carinhosa, inteligente, livre, fazia o que queria fazer sem medo. Os dois nunca dariam certo, mas o que Anna poderia fazer se não apoiar a amiga?

Os primos passavam quase todo tempo que dispunham juntos. Passeavam pela fazenda, conversavam, Neji ouvia Hinata cantar, dormiam juntos, se beijavam... Mas nada mais sério tinha acontecido. O rapaz respeitava a opção da prima de esperar, mas cada dia ficava mais difícil agüentar. Ele não sabia o que fazer para mostrar a ela que podia confiar nele.

Um dia enquanto os dois passeavam pelo centro de Sakai de mãos dadas, encontraram o Uchiha. Ele tinha os olhos estranhamente dilatados e com profundas olheiras. Hinata percebeu na hora o que estava acontecendo e teve um sentimento de urgência. Precisava sair dali com Neji ou as coisas iam ficar muito feias.

-_Neji, vamos embora. – _ela pediu agoniada – _Eu não quero mais ficar aqui._

_-Tudo bem – _ele concordou, mas estranhou o comportamento da garota.

_-Já vai Hinata, querida? – _perguntou Sasuke ao se aproximar – _Mas ainda é tão cedo._

_-Vai pro inferno Uchiha – _ela respondeu puxando o primo

_-Não sem levar você comigo – _ele a segurou pelo braço e puxou-a para os braços dele. Neji ficou furioso e deu um soco no nariz do outro.

_-Seu filho da puta – _gritou Sasuke – _Você quebrou meu nariz._

_-E vou quebrar ainda mais – _respondeu Neji indo pra cima dele.

_-Parem agora – _Hinata gritava apavorada. Mas os dois rolavam no chão se batendo sem dar-lhe ouvidos. – _Neji, pelo amor, pare com isso – _ela implorava. Depois de vários minutos Neji se levantou e deixou Sasuke caído. O Uchiha claramente levou a pior.

_-Nunca mais chegue perto de nós. – _ele disse com ódio no olhar. Hinata estava assustada. Nunca vira o primo daquela maneira. Parecia outra pessoa.

_-Você fica defendendo essa vadiazinha, mas não sabe das coisas que ela faz. – _Sasuke respondeu. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue e continuou: - _Ela te contou da noite que passamos juntos?_

Neji virou-se para Hinata com os olhos suplicantes. _Por favor, diga que é mentira. _Ela podia ler as palavras nos olhos do primo e sentiu lágrimas nos seus. Não poderia mentir, mas também nunca conseguiria falar-lhe a verdade. Apenas permaneceu quieta. Ela estava encolhida, chorando e com medo. Não agüentaria perder Neji novamente.

O rapaz a encarou e não precisou de nenhuma palavra para saber que Sasuke não estava mentindo. Não podia acreditar que ela tinha feito aquilo com eles. Hinata transara com Sasuke, o pateta mais filho da puta do mundo. Era como se tivessem enfiado uma estaca em seu peito. Neji estava mais do que decepcionado.

-_Neji – _ela murmurou esticando a mão para tocá-lo, mas o garoto se afastou com uma mágoa tão grande no olhar que doeu em Hinata. Os sentimentos que passavam pelos olhos de Neji eram tão intensos e verdadeiros que tirou o ar de seu pulmão. Ela queria explicar e pedir perdão, mas não sabia como agir. Toda aquela dor que via refletida no rosto do primo estava se transmitindo para ela intensificada pela culpa. As coisas não estavam a seu favor. – _Por favor, Neji – _ela murmurou novamente se aproximando. Hinata estava sentindo seu coração sendo dilacerado pela dor do primo. Não sabia o que fazer, estava tão perdida...

_-Se vira pra ir pra casa. – _ele tinha um tom de voz vazio e cheio de rancor – _Não vou ficar no mesmo espaço que você._ – ela ouviu todos os nomes pelos quais ele queria chamá-la, mas que não saíram da cabeça dele e sentiu-se ainda mais impotente. Se tivesse apenas uma única coisa da qual ela se arrependia na vida, essa coisa foi de ter dormido com Sasuke. E se tivesse apenas uma coisa pra pedir, essa coisa era a morte do Uchiha.

Ela queria ter uma chance de voltar atrás e fazer as coisas certas. Apenas uma chance de poder fazer com que Neji voltasse a confiar nela. Ela se sentia tão bem quando estava com o primo, ele fazia com que todas as coisas ruins e agonias sumissem no ar, apenas com um abraço. E agora ela acabara com o sentimento e com a verdade que existia no relacionamento dos dois. Ela nunca aprendia a fazer a coisa certa, mesmo quando sua felicidade dependia disso.

Dessa vez, nem que tivesse que implorar, ela arrumaria tudo. Não poderia deixar Neji escapar assim. Ela o amava com cada célula do seu corpo. _Que merda. Baboseira sentimental é um saco._ Mas era a verdade. Agora ela sabia que não poderia mais ficar sem o primo. Ela o queria em sua vida em todos os momentos. O queria em seu coração, ajudando-a a tornar-se uma pessoa melhor. Ele deu a ela algo em que acreditar um _sentimento real_ e, ela pisara nisso.

_Você é uma imbecil Hinata – _ela pensou enquanto via Neji se afastando.

* * *

**Ooooláá pessoas lindas :D**  
**E esse sonho da Hina? o que pensar dele? Esse Neji tentando mandar na Hina ninguém merece né? Acho que eu seria como ela.. hihi**  
**O que acharam da pegação? haha**  
**e da briga?**


End file.
